Bumps In The Road
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: Mickie tries to stay one step ahead of the competition. But it seems her heart is stopping her from getting back what she believes is hers. Femslash. Yeah crap summary but something new..enjoy!
1. Psycho

A/N: First off if you don't like slash...don't read lol. Second okay so since lately I've been addicted to femslash. I decided to give it a try with a full lenght story. I have no idea where it came from but its coming from somewhere lol. Now it will start of slow simply because I don't want to rush it. I want this to be some of my best work. So bare with me chapter 1 might be very slow and it might suck. But I'm going to take it sloww. Thrid and last of course. Parings...now this is a totally Mickie James story cause. Well I simply adore her!! LOL. At first I was totally going to go with another Mickie/Victoria paring. But now I'm not sure...so I'm hoping I'll get some ideas from you guys in the coming chapters. Other then that! Don't mind the horrible (well I think its meh) chapter. It WILL get better! Promise...with a cherry on top!! I'm also throwing a lot of storylines into this one yes...like all them rumors about Assley...oops sorry Ashley. God I don't like them rumors! lol sorry Ashley fans! Anyways enough of this! LETS GET IT ON WITH!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't think I'll ever...you know what. I got nothing for you and I own jack!

* * *

"Are you alright?" Mickie James looked up.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Candice eyed her friend "Are you alright?" the brunette paused for a moment.

"I just lost my title…" Mickie pushed past Candice heading down the long hallway. Tonight just wasn't turning out to be her night. Melina new wwe women's champion oh yeah not something she wanted to hear coming from Lillian's lips. Well at least anyone who wasn't her. She walked further and further heading towards the women's locker room. Lost deep in her thoughts.

"So are you sure you're getting it?" Torrie Wilson asked, Ashley chuckled "I don't know I've been talking to Vince and Shane lately. I think there's a good chance."

Mickie stopped cold in her tracks that woman's voice made her stomach churn. Her brown eyes shifted towards the blonde a few meters from her.

"What the hell are you doing here?! This isn't SmackDown!" Victoria snarled.

"As I recall this is a free country. Plus I was invited to be here."

"Yeah so why don't you back off _Victor!_" Torrie shot Ashley chuckled a little.

"That's a good one Torrie."

Victoria stood tall against the two 'wannabes'.

"Why don't you make me?"

Ashley smirked as she got into Victoria's face. Mickie watched the interaction closely from the near distance.

"Want me to? Because I will." The blonde shoved Victoria back.

"Did you just put your hands on me?"

"Yeah! Got a problem now?"

"Why I outta-

"That's enough!" Mickie yelled stepping in between both women.

"Well if it isn't the wannabe Trish Stratus slash psycho bitch" Mickie gritted her teeth. The brunette grabbed Ashley's white top and pulled her close her fist in a tight little ball.

"YOU WANNA CALL ME PSYCHO AGAIN!"

"Okay that's enough." Victoria ripped the two apart.

"Listen…if I see your ugly little face again anytime tonight. Then I will finish this and you _Assley! _I bet you like that name, because its the only reason why your still around" she glared at Victoria.

"Let's go Torrie" both women pushed past them.

"Did you hear what she said?!" Mickie fumed her anger pulsing.

Victoria rolled her eyes "look let it go. That snake isn't supposed to be here anyways." Both women looked at each other for a moment. They stood in silence for a few moments until the silence was broken.

"Whatever" Victoria huffed pushing past Mickie.

"Hey! Don't I at least get a thank you?!" the raven haired woman kept on walking. Mickie crossed her arms "fine!"

"Why did you play a video of Ashley before you talked to me?!" Mickie turned around looking at the monitor.

"You should be showing videos of me! I just became the new WWE women's champion!" Melina yelled.

"There should be a huge celebration just for me! I should be in the spot light! Not some…some slut!"

Mickie rolled her eyes; I mean she liked Ashley the way she liked to put a plastic bag over her head. The only thing a plastic bag over you head is gonna do suffocate you. But yet…Ashley wasn't the one wearing _her _WWE women's championship.

"I mean! I beat Mickie James fair and square! Where the hell's my video! My DVD…my book!?! Where the hell is my-

"Hey babe." Johnny Nitro said wrapping his arms around her.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh hey…I'm doing a pointless interview with this…person here" she pointed to Todd as if he was a… a nobody. Although…maybe he was a nobody?

"Well forget about that. Come on sweetheart! Your limo awaits" Melina smiled at Johnny before she walked off with him and her newly won WWE women's title. Mickie blew a small strand of her hair upwards.

"Can anything worse happen tonight?" Mickie turned and headed for the locker room.

"Mickie! Mickie!" she gritted her teeth together "spoke to soon…"

"Can I get an interview?" Maria yelled running over.

"No" Mickie muttered "so how does it feel to lose your title?" the brunette eyed the other one closely.

"I said no. As in no you cannot get an interview."

"Well?! How does it feel?" her dark hazel eyes narrowed on Maria.

"Its feels bad! NOW GET LOST!" she quickly went inside the locker room slamming the door loudly behind her.

"God! Is everybody here…." Mickie's jaw dropped as she eyed her bag. She ran over to it, taking a look inside. Nothing seemed to be inside but a tiny little note. _Psycho! _

Mickie clenched the note in her hand "that bitch!"

* * *

Okay I'm sorry it was short and I know it blew badly. But can I pretty pretty please gets some reviews. I want to know what paring you would love to see in it. Not to mention...IT WILL get much better. I'm keeping it slow remember...slow. Like at...granny speed slow. Never the less here you goes. Hope you at least sort of enjoyed it! lol okay okay...now review: P 


	2. Whoa!

A/N: Okay so here you goes. Another chapter...chapter 3! Now yes, I think this chapter is FARRRRRRRRRRR better than the first one. Simply because the brain juice was running a bit better. It's short...sure...but it shall get its wonderful point across. Anyways here you have it chapter 2! Its still going at granny speed and I haven't decided who Mickie is going to be with. But yeah...for now this should be good. Anyways...enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothingness! at all...nothing at all!

* * *

Mickie stormed down the hallway. Her fists clenched together tightly, she wasn't happy about tonight and Ashley was just about to find out how unhappy she really was.

"Hey! Cena! You seen a blonde chick about this tall she goes by the name Assley!?" the WWE champion took a moment to ponder.

"Ah yeah Mickie, she went that a way!" he pointed down the hallway. She nodded her head and stormed off in search of Ashley.

"I can't believe those two-

"ASHLEY!!!!" Mickie yelled she ran over.

The blonde rolled her eyes "where the fuck are my clothes?!" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea what your talking about?" Torrie giggled a little bit.

"My clothes! Tell me where you put them!"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about." Mickie clenched onto her white shirt.

"I said…where are my clothes!"

The woman laughed at her "you're not allowed to put your hands on me."

"I will smash your little skull into the cement wall! If you don't tell me where my clothes are right now!"

"Mickie James! Take your hands off Ashley right now!" his deep voice cutting through her mind.

"Your lucky." She whispered before letting go.

"I'm sorry Ashley." Vince said walking over he glared at Mickie.

"Come its time we talked about Wrestlemaina." She nodded her head as the two walked off.

"Nice display" Mickie turned to face Victoria.

"Don't start with me I'm not in the mood." Victoria put her hands in the air, laughing a little at the brunette.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But I know where your clothes are. Those two skanks tossed them into one of the large garbage cans in the back parking lot."

"That bitch!"

"If you really want you clothes back I guess I can show you." Victoria shook her head as she led the brunette down the hallway.

---------------------

"Well Ashley I love the Playboy cover. I love the whole issue…but the fact still remains. We still do not have a number one contender for our WWE women's championship. Since the fans seem to love, and since you and I both know. Melina will defeat Mickie James in her rematch. I believe it's safe to say you are our best bet for a great title match at Wrestlemaina."

Her eyes lit up "are you…are you serious Mr. Mahon?!" he smiled at her.

"I'm very serious." She quickly shook his hand.

"I won't let you down! I promise."

----------------------

Mickie's eyes scanned the large green garbage can.

"Holy crap."

"I told you it was large. That's one big assed trash can if you ask me."

Mickie sighed "this is so not how I wanted my evening to end."

"Same here. I heard that Assley is getting the title shot at Wrestlemaina."

Mickie quickly turned "what?!" Victoria backed off a little bit.

"It's only a rumor."

"It damn well better be only a rumor!" Mickie replied, she turned back towards the garbage can.

"Give me a boost."

"Are you serious? You're going to climb into that…to get some clothes back?"

"Look…my favorite T-shirt is in there. Just give me a boost." Victoria shrugged her shoulders, and helped the brunette into the trashcan. Mickie slipped and fell onto a couple black bags of trash.

"You alright?" Mickie grumbled a few bad words before replying.

"Yep! I'm just feeling so peachy today!" Victoria rolled her eyes and took a seat on the cement ground. Mickie climbed through the horrible smelling trash.

"Ah man!"

"What?!"

"I stepped in some kinda…yellow goo." Victoria chuckled slightly.

"It's all over my shoes!"

"I guess you better hope its mustard!" Mickie glared even though Victoria couldn't see her. Her other foot seemed to be stuck under a pile of garbage.

"Oh man! Victoria I think I need some help!"

"Oh there is no way I'm climbing into there!"

"Please! My foot is freaking stuck and there's yellow goo sliding down the side of my leg!"

"Hell no! I'm sure you'll live!" Mickie grumbled a few more bad things before trying to pull her leg out.

"Stupid pile of…" she tugged a bit more. Never noticing the abundance of the trash bags piled up in a tall row a few inches away from her.

"Trash. God I hate trash." she muttered tugging hard at her leg. After a few more hard tugs she freed her leg.

"Never mind! I got it out!" she noticed the tall mountain of trash ready to fall.

"Victoria!!!!!!!" The raven haired woman cringed at the sound of a loud thud.

"Mickie you alright?!" she jumped up banging on the side of the metal garbage can.

"No!" she mumbled as she spit out a little bit of the yellow goo.

"This doesn't taste like mustard!" Mickie screamed Victoria climbed the side looking in at the brunette who was covered in trash.

"Wow…I never knew that trash could look so good on someone. But you wear it well my friend."

Mickie glared, "shut up!" she pulled herself up outta the piles of trash.

"At least I found my damned shirt." Victoria laughed, before hopping down. Mickie tossed the shirt onto the ground before hopping out.

"Whoa!" Victoria took a few steps back from the brunette.

"You smell…really bad." Mickie rolled her eyes picking up the pin T-shirt.

"Thanks for the heads up!" she walked past Victoria.

"You know…there is something brown on you're…ah…"

"I don't care!"

"Okay then. Just letting you know." As the two made their way back into the arena, many of the other superstars quickly ran away from Mickie. Simply because of the horrible smell, it was as if she had bathed in filth.

"Damn! You don't look so good Mickie!" Ashley said trying to keep a straight face.

"Actually…you smell horrible! My god! Take a shower every once and awhile! Don't make everyone else suffer!" The brunette quickly grabbed Ashley roughly.

"This is your fault! I swear to god! You will get what's coming to you!"

"Sure I will." Mickie let go of her, taking a deep breath in. Before pushing past her and down the hallway towards the locker rooms.

Two hours passed on by and Mickie had gotten a ride home with Victoria. Mostly outta pity with the windows rolled down all the way both of them had made their way to the hotel. Yet even then Mickie was boiling mad and still covered in trash.

She had said her thank you to Victoria for putting up with the horrible smell, and lugged her way up to her hotel room for the evening. Mickie tossed her semi clean pink T-shirt onto the floor before quickly heading to the washroom.

For about an hour she scrubbed out all the nasty, smelling dirty and god knows what else off her skin. After her shower she brushed her teeth about 6 times trying to get the horrible taste of whatever the hell that yellow goo had been.

But as the minutes ticked away Mickie grew more tired. She simply wanted to sleep at this point; she crawled under the sheets letting out a small sigh. Wanting to forget the evening that had just conspired against her, she closed her eyes just about ready to sleep it all away.

"Hey open up Mickie!" her hazel eyes darted open.

"It's just my imagination." She replied about to close her eyes, but instead there was a loud pounding on the hotel door.

"Mickie James! I know you're in there! Open the damn door up!" She gritted her teeth together, before tossing the covers off.

"What the hell do you want?!" she muttered as the door flung open.

"You and I…we need to have a little chat!" Mickie laughed at her.

"As if! I'm not talking to _you_ Melina."

"If you're smart you will. Ashley has just been officially named the number one contender for the women's championship." Mickie sighed, before opening up the hotel door a little bit wider. Melina stepped into the small hotel room.

"This night is never going to end is it?" she shut the door quietly behind her.

* * *

I told yeah! Granny speed lol. Oh well...here you go. Its much better than the first chapter...at least I think so. Read and review my friends! Read and review. Tell me what you think, do you hate it? love it? i don't care let me know! lol and don't forget to have a nice DAY:) 


	3. A Gift?

A/N: Alright so I had an itch to write for this story. Plus this idea popped into my head so here you go. It's a much better chapter than the last two! So I simply hope you enjoy it...and here you goes! Little less granny speed...and a little tiny bit faster! ENJOY!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...not now not ever!

* * *

Mickie rolled over onto her side, boy she was tried. She had stayed up till one in the morning simply listening to Melina bitch about the number one contender Ashley.

Mickie didn't like the idea of having Ashley main event Wrestlemaina. But even she thought Melina did a little _too_ much bitching.

"Mickie its ten!" the brunette rolled over onto the other side of the hotel bed.

She pulled the blanket over her head "go away!"

"Mickie come on! Get up and let's go for breakfast!"

"I said go away! I'm sleepy…"

"Mickie get your ass up outta that bed and let's go!" Candice yelled from outside the hotel room.

"Son of a-

"Mickie!"

"I'm coming god!" Mickie tossed the blanket off of herself and pulled herself towards the door.

Opening it up she squinted at Candice "whoa…you must have had a rough night?" Mickie glared and let her into the hotel room.

"I don't really want breakfast." Candice surveyed the hotel room for a moment.

"Well I think you need it…were you in here with someone?" Mickie rolled her eyes and sat on the hotel bed.

"No."

"Are you lying to me Miss. James?" Mickie shook her head; Candice leaned in closer to her.

"Now tell that to my face."

"FINE! Melina dropped by last night and I-

"Melina?! What the hell are you getting yourself into chicky." Mickie fell back against the hotel bed.

"I'm just tired okay."

"I bet you are…if _Melina_ stopped by."

"It's not like that."

Candice sighed "well keep your secrets then. Let's go for breakfast."

"I told you-

"Let's go!"

After waiting about thirty minutes for her friend to get ready. Candice and Mickie headed down to the lobby for breakfast.

"I need some new clothes…" Mickie mumbled.

"For what?"

"Because…that stupid bitch Ashley tossed my stuff into the garbage. The only thing I found was my favorite pink shirt."

"Ah…that explains the little brown spot on your ass." Candice laughed a little Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Well don't worry that spot isn't as…see able as one might think."

"Hey James!" the two women stopped.

"What the heck does he want?" Candice muttered as John Cena ran towards them.

"Sorry to bother you two ladies. I was given this to give to you Mickie." He handed the grey duffle bag to her, quickly Mickie opened it up.

"Oh my god. My clothes! And they are cleaned to!" A large smile appeared on her face.

"Who told you to give this to me?"

John chuckled "a friend of mine."

"And that friend is?" Candice asked eyeing him closely.

"A friend." He winked at both of them before walking off.

"I thought I'd never see these again!" Candice shook her head.

"Does that mean your going to change outta these…um…clothes?" the brunette nodded her head.

"Well I'll wait for you here. Go ahead…I'm not going anywhere." Mickie ran towards the elevator. After a few long moments she was back on her floor. The smile on her face seemed endless; she turned a corner and stopped.

"Like my gift?" the smile disappeared.

"You did this for me?" Mickie asked as she walked over.

Melina laughed "you mean that ugly little bag of crap in your hands?"

"It's not crap-

"No I didn't give you and ugly little bag. I have much more class then that. I on the other hand got you something else. I didn't know you had left…so I decided to give you a surprise. It's in your hotel room." Mickie sighed as she opened the hotel room up.

The grey bag fell onto the floor as Mickie quietly walked into the hotel room.

"See much better than just some…bag of dirty old clothes."

"Whoa…it's…"

"It's for tonight. You and I…we are going out for a night on the town. I figured it's the least I could do for you after you listened to me complain last night. What do you think?"

Mickie's hands lightly touched the surface of the dress.

"It's…"

"Beautiful I know. I'll be back around six…to pick you up. I'll be sending Armando up around five. To help get you looking all pretty…have a nice day Mickie." With that the WWE women's champion left the hotel room. Mickie's eyes still on the lovely dress it was perfect simple yet…beautiful.

"Oh crap Candice!" Mickie muttered.

---------------------

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Johnny asked.

Melina smirked at him as she entered the elevator. The Women's title safely over her shoulder.

"Of course it is. I'll be able to convince her by the end of the evening. Now remember…the limo will pick us up here at…" she waited for him to answer.

"JOHNNY!"

"Oh right…at exactly six fifth-teen."

She smiled "great and you will be where?"

"I'll be at here at the hotel waiting until around…tenish for you to get her to see things our way. Is that correct?" Melina nodded her head.

"Yep…you're all according to plan."

-------------------

"I'm sorry I ran as fast as I could."

Candice stood up "I thought you were just going to throw something on? What took you so long?"

Mickie stammered "Um…n-nothing."

"Why are you lying?" Candice crossed her arms.

"I'm not lying…I…just took a long time." Candice narrowed her eyes onto her.

"FINE! I saw Melina."

"Oh my god…that's it." Candice walked off past Mickie.

"What?!" Mickie followed after her.

"You should have just blown me off Mickie! Gosh what kind of friend are you!"

Mickie stopped her "Come on Candy…you know I didn't mean to. Melina just showed up at my hotel room. What was I supposed to do?" Candice rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright…so are we still going to hang out tonight then?" Mickie smiled awkwardly.

"Um…well actually…I-

"Ugh! Just forget it!" Candice stormed off, Mickie sighed.

-------------------

"Here you go." John said handing the coffee to her.

"Thanks John."

"I still find it funny how you spent most of your evening with her. It makes me chuckle." Victoria rolled her eyes taking a small sip of the warm liquid.

"Yeah well that girl is lost. What was I supposed to do? Let her catch a bus to the hotel?"

"I guess not. Either way Vick…you made her day. How'd you get those clothes back anyways?" she laughed.

"I paid the garbage guy twenty bucks to jump in there and find her stuff. I had to get up at really early though." John chuckled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well look at it this way…you made her day. I never see a girl smile like that before."

"Yeah at least she'll be a little bit happy. Either way that girl is just a train wreck waiting to happen."

"But you like train wrecks." He smirked at her.

"Shut up. Mickie James…is different. There is no way…I'm going for that train wreck."

John chuckled "I'll believe that once I see it."

* * *

yay! another chapter in the books! r and r! hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Tension

A/N: So lately I've been getting crazy ideas for this story. So there is no date in this chapter...but next chapter we shall get to all the good stuff! Anyways...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Mickie sat on her hotel bed, it was about the forth time in the last ten minutes she had checked the time on her watch. It was almost five and at five a strange fellow by the name of Armando would be knocking on her door.

Her eyes wandered onto the dress, boy it sure was lovely. Melina's motives weren't shining through for Mickie at least not for the moment.

"What does she gain by doing this?" Mickie wondered out loud. It truly was odd the woman basically told her what she was doing tonight. Mickie jolted out of her thoughts.

"Hello Mickie! It's me little Armando!" the brunette pulled herself outta the hotel bed opening up the hotel door. "Um…hey." He pushed his way into the hotel room; he was carrying a large looking sliver case with him.

"So Mickie…how are you? Good! Well that's great…now; now time to get you ready! So much to make pretty so little time!"

"Ah…okay?"

---------------------------

"Well I got a big bet for you." John smirked at Victoria who was clicking the channels on the TV.

"I'm not betting against you anymore. I told you the last time we made that bet in Ohio." He laughed hopping onto the hotel bed next to her.

"Oh that was one time!" she eyed him closely before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"What about that one time you bet me to flash the men's locker room?" he laughed a little more.

"You did it though…I didn't force you to do it." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but after that I had to deal with Randy Orton hitting on me for three months before that Kelly, Kelly chick showed up." "Well everyone's been down that block." She laughed at him.

"So I take it you have too then?"

He quickly shook his head "hell no! I don't want herpes!"

"Well I don't do bets anymore…no matter what we bet on I either get embarrassed or worse…I lose the bet."

"Oh come on…I promise this bet won't be like any other." They were silent for a few moments.

"Well I'm listening John."

"Oh okay then I was just making sure. How about this…I bet you a thousand dollars to date Mickie James for two weeks. Since you don't like certain train wrecks." He smirked what a plan he had.

"What's the catch?"

"Well there are two. First off neither she nor you can break it off until the two weeks has passed…and you have to be officially dating. The whole locker room has to know about it and everything! Second you can't sleep with her at all during that time-

"What?! No fun for me!" he laughed.

"Yep no fun for you. If you lose…you owe me a thousand dollars and a brand new pair of those really kick ass Nike shoes we saw."

"But those are like two hundred dollars!" he smirked at her.

"I know…so deal or no deal?" Victoria pondered for a moment. She took a bite of the pizza before smiling at him.

"You're on Mr. Cena." They shook hands "oh I can't wait to have a thousand dollars in my pocket and a nice new pair of shoes!"

"We'll see about that."

---------------------------

"So then Alice…was all like! Girl you went and stole my man! I had to step in at that point. I was like Alice sits your skinny ass down! Kendra did not steal your man! Your man is just a whore! And then Alice was all like…"

Mickie sighed as sat there in the middle of the hotel room. Armando sure was a talker she knew that much. But he really was doing a good job.

"So dear…I finished you hair! It's looks gorgeous!" He handed her a mirror. Mickie smiled he had done a great job to say the least. Her hair was up only a few strands hanging down.

"Thank you Armando you did a great job."

He smiled at her "of course I did. Armando's the best! Now go get ready…you wouldn't want to keep Melina waiting."

Mickie gave him a slight look of worry.

"Don't worry dear…Melina knows how to treat the ladies." He winked at her before pushing her into the washroom with the dress.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Mickie muttered.

-------------------------------

Candice sat alone in the lobby.

"Oh look who it is. If it isn't the psychos bestest best friend!" Torrie said chucking.

Ashley smacked her "shut up." Candice looked up at the two women.

"Whatcha doing out here all alone?" Ashley asked with a small smile.

"None of your business" Candice replied acidly.

"Come on. Come with us out. I'm sure Mickie won't give a damn." Candice stood up to face her.

"I know what you did to Mickie on Raw. I think that was stupid and wrong. So why don't you and your little skank assed friend go out! I'm sure there are many men out there just dying to get herpes from both of you!" she pushed past the two and headed off.

"What a bitch!" Torrie muttered.

--------------------------------

"Is she ready yet?" Melina asked Armando smiled at her.

"Oh yes she is. Miss. James get out here!" Mickie quietly opened up the washroom door and walked out wearing the light pink dress.

"Wow…she…I mean you look great Mickie." The brunette smiled blushing slightly.

"Thank you Armando…I'll take it from here. Come on Mickie our limo awaits."

------------------------------

"Go…it's your turn." Victoria glared at John.

"I don't want to…you go."

"Victoria…just go before you miss the start of the movie." She sighed and pulled herself off the hotel bed. Grabbing the bucket she headed out into the hallway. She walked down the hallway stopping at the ice machine.

"Hey Candice." Victoria said pushing the button on the machine.

"Yeah hi…wait did you just say hello to me?"

Victoria rolled her eyes "yeah I did. Is that so shocking?"

"Well backstage you're known for-

"Yeah well sister…I hear a lot of things backstage about you and Mickie James. Yet you don't hear me telling you that every time I see you." The machine made a loud thumping sound as some ice fell into the bucket.

"I'm…I'm sorry Victoria."

She looked up at her, "yeah…whatever." Candice opened up her hotel door.

"Um…how's Mickie anyways?"

Candice chuckled "she's doing well. Why you ask?"

"Simply because I had the drive her back here last night. I was just worried…I mean…I was just wondering."

Candice smirked at her "yeah…she's doing fine Victoria."

"Well I gotta get back…John's waiting. I'll see you around." Candice nodded her head as Victoria walked off.

"Wait a second…did she just say John?!"

andice chuckled "it couldn't be John Cena."

---------------------------

"So why are you doing this?" Mickie asked bluntly as her and Melina got into the black limo.

She laughed "because you were nice enough to listen to me ramble on. I told you earlier."

"Yeah but that doesn't automatically mean I deserve a-a night out." Melina turned towards her smiling.

"Well I think it does…I know all about you and Trish Stratus."

Mickie quickly looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm only assuming, look I heard that you hadn't be out for a long time. So why not? I might as well do something nice for my opponent for next weeks Raw." "I was never with Trish" Mickie muttered out quietly.

"Well either way…you and I are going to have a nice evening away from all the bullshit that seems to be going around the Raw locker room."

Mickie looked up at her "I was never with Trish." Melina turned back towards her.

"Why are you getting all worked up about this? I mention Trish you go all loony."

"I'm not loony! God I knew this was a bad idea."

"Relax we are almost at the restaurant. Don't worry about it Mickie. Whatever happened I'm sure it was for the best."

"Melina I was _never_ with Trish!"

"Chill out! It's alright!"

"I shouldn't have to chill out! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mickie yelled Melina rolled her eyes.

"It's not the end of the world…you got dumped alright. You're not going to die." The brunette crossed her arms turning away.

"Don't act like that." Melina whispered.

"Don't act like what?!"

"Like a child!" Mickie glared at her

"I'm not acting like a child! Your-

"Don't even start with me Mickie! I'm trying to be nice here!"

"Yeah for god knows what! You must be feeling very sick!" Melina blew a strand of loose hair upwards.

"Whatever…"

"Yeah…whatever."

* * *

Tension...and they havent even arrived at the damned resturant yet! lol anyways r and r! next chapter is the "date" lol 


	5. Evil Little Plans

A/N: Sorry for the long assed wait peoples! lol I was super busy...and yeah this chapter isn't the bomb neither.Its rushed I'm sure you'll be able to tell. But I wanted to get one up so I did. lol anyways the point is I'm hoping to get one up sooner then I got this one up and...yeah Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Um...I still own nothing.

* * *

The silence eerie almost as if either of them shouldn't have shown up. At the table both women sat quietly. Not paying any attention to each other, Mickie was playing with her food and Melina was drinking some expensive wine. Melina turned towards Mickie about to say something when the waiter appeared. 

"Sorry to bother you two ladies…but the gentlemen at the bar were wondering if you wanted to have a drink with them?" Mickie looked up; she looked past the waiter and quickly shook her head.

"Stop pouting." The brunette looked at Melina.

"I'm not pouting!" Melina rolled her eyes.

"Sure you aren't. If your going to sit here all night and pout. Then you can damn well pout by yourself!" Melina stood up and walked over to the bar. Mickie watched her before rolling her eyes and turning back to her food.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Melina." She shook hands with both of the men.

"So what's up with your friend? She doesn't want to come over and say hi or something?" Melina looked over at Mickie who was sulking.

"She just got out of a bad relationship; I'm just taking her out trying to make her feel better. It's obviously not working." One of the men turned back towards Melina.

"What kind of guy would dump a woman that beautiful?" Melina chuckled taking a sip of her wine.

"That's the thing…it wasn't a man who broke her heart." Both men looked at each before moving closer to Melina.

"Do tell…" she rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious you two know who I am right?" Melina asked raising an eyebrow at them.

They both blushed "yeah…kinda the reason why we asked for a drink with you."

Melina smiled at them "figures, well obviously then you know who Mickie James is?" Both men nodded their heads.

"Well then…I'm sure you can figure things out from here. If you excuse me I have a friend in need. It was nice talking with you two." She rose from the seat and walked back over to the table taking a quiet seat.

"So are you going to stop sulking? Because if not I'm sure those two guys wouldn't mind keeping me company."

Mickie rolled her eyes "yeah I'm sure they don't mind."

"Well they would be better company then a crybaby whose acting like she's ten! At least I would be able to have a civilized conversation with them!" Melina took another sip of her wine.

"Do you normally drink this much wine?" Melina looked at Mickie funny.

"Is that some kinda shot at me?!" Mickie leaned back dropping her fork onto her plate.

"Of course not Melina. It was just a question."

"Well it was a stupid question."

"Fine I have a better one for you. Why did you bring me here? What's the real reason?" Mickie's eyes intently on her, Melina squirmed a bit in her chair.

"Well if you must know…it's about WrestleMania."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means once again…I'm only here because I'm needed for something. Meaning no one wants me unless it has something to do with evil bidding."

Melina let out a sigh. "What about Victoria?"

"What are your_ implying_?"

"Nothing…I just saw you two last night and…well it didn't seem as if you two where planning anything evil."

"Yeah…she helped me get my shirt out of the trash because of _Ass_ley. A woman like her has no need for someone like me."

"Maybe you should listen to some Dashboard Confessional, start wearing all black and become emo? Because obviously you have a bad outlook on your…well your love life."

"Yeah well when life gives you lemons I usually tell life to fuck off. But D.C has some good music."

Melina nodded her head "I will agree with you there. Stolen is there best song yet."

"Actually…I enjoy Remember to Breath."

"That's a good song to."

"I never knew you'd actually like D.C." Mickie whispered Melina shrugged her shoulders.

"A lot of people don't know anything about me, they just assume."

"Well I know how that feels."

"I'm sure you do. Look this dinner thing was really mostly about WrestleMania and I'm sorry for that. It's just, it seems it was the only way I could…suck you in I suppose."

"As far as your evil plans go Melina I don't want to be apart of them." Melina nodded her head before taking another sip of her wine.

"Want some? It's the really fancy stuff."

Mickie shook her head "no thanks…I only know wine colors and I don't like the red colored stuff." Melina smiled at her. They both then sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So…"

"So…I guess I'm going to have to lay it on you the hard way Mickie." The brunette eyed her closely.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to get this title back before WrestleMania."

"You're threatening me already? And just when we were getting along."

"It's not like that…Vince doesn't want you anywhere near Mania or the title."

"Why I am supposed to believe that?!"

"Because it's true…it was all sent to him in a letter from Vince."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Melina sighed "look Mickie…Trish Stratus sent Vince a letter and told him why she left. Meaning….meaning that's why you lost the Women's title in the first place. Why do you think I was given more then one shot at the title?"

"How do you know about the letter?" she asked quietly her gaze shifting downwards.

"Vince told me before I challenged you for the title. The reason why I'm telling you this is because now Ashley is his golden girl. He wants her to have the title…I need your help. You see? I think you and I can put on the best match possible-

"I'm supposed to believe that you're going this for the good of the company?! You're messing with me! You just don't want me after you!"

"Mickie listen! It's not like that! I'm trying to help you!"

"And yourself?! He wants Ashley champion so he can fire your ass! That's the reason why isn't it?!" Melina tried to cough out some words but couldn't.

"You and I Melina we are obviously in the same boat! I knew Vince would do something like that! But it's not going to stop me, I'm going to get that title back from you or Ashley it won't matter!" Mickie stood up and stormed out of the small restaurant. She walked outside the wind blowing hard. She looked up at the sky as she stood in the parking lot.

Mickie shut her eyes tightly as some tears slowly fell from her cheeks, she knew now. Her biggest mistake was getting involved with Trish Stratus.

"Canadians" she muttered smiling lightly.

"Mickie!" she quickly wiped the tears away turning around to face Melina.

"Look I'm sorry alright. I just love this business…and getting fired from it. I can't see myself doing anything else…so I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

The look on her face told the story Melina Perez was scared.

Mickie quietly nodded her head "fine…I'll help you." Melina eyed her funny for a moment before a small smile made its way onto her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

hmmm not the best I've ever written but it's up and next chapter there will be more Victoria and Ashley! and possibly some Victoria/Mickie action! lolz aren't you already excited! 


	6. Faze 1

A/N: Well here it is the lovely chapter six for all of you!! lol I actually adore this chapter although I don't like how I totally got lazy with the ending. It's still the best chapter yet bar none! I also did however enjoy writing it. Mostly because I was in a weird state during the process of it I had played Oblivion on my 360 all day. Yeah I was playing Shivering Isles and the characters in that game are totally insane so basically it put me in a weird state lol but I'm totally rambling again so w.e I have also added some cheap plugs for a few of my fav things in this chapter! lol oh yeah more cheap plugs mostly more cheap D.C plugs! lol Okay! Now enjoy and review my awesome reviewers!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned something believe me I would like...be cool and stuff. But I dont own anyone.

* * *

Another day, another city, another hotel room and another night. Something Mickie and the rest of the locker room had gotten used to. It was something normal and normal was good. What wasn't normal was that over the course of the day Mickie and Melina had found some stable ground. 

Meaning in short term that is Mickie was spending her evening with Melina once again. At least this time it was a normal evening where mixed feelings would hopefully not get involved and neither would a certain blonde. Whom had reminded Mickie the evening before that being with her _had_ a mistake.

"I still say stolen is their best song."

"What are you like one of those new D.C fans?" Melina chuckled they were both sitting on Mickie's hotel bed listening to her small blue iPod.

"No I just really love stolen."

"This bitter pill is much better then stolen."

"Yeah that's what you think." Mickie turned her head towards Melina.

"Are you implying I'm wrong?"

"No the great Mickie James is never wrong." Melina gave a serious face making Mickie elbow her in the ribs.

"What was that for?!"

"For you being a bonehead."

"No one has ever called me a bonehead…you know that right?"

Mickie shrugged her shoulders "at least I'm the first."

---------------

"Hey Candice!" Victoria waved the brunette over.

John eyed her closely "what are you planning my dear?"

"Nothing" she muttered as Candice walked over to them. They were sitting in the hotel lobby by the fireplace. This was odd simply because it seems every hotel in the world seems to have a fireplace in the lobby.

"Hey how are you two?" Victoria turned towards John giving him a cold glare before turning back towards Candice.

"Super. Come sit down stay awhile." John grunted rolling his eyes.

"I take you two are fighting?" Victoria laughed "no John just being a total ass."

"I am NOT!" "Sure you aren't. Anyways where's…um Mickie?"

Candice rolled her eyes "in her hotel room hanging out with Melina…again."

"Jealous much?" John asked raising an eyebrow at her. Victoria kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ow…I was ONLY saying. God!"

"Well next time don't say anything. It would make it easier for everyone." He glared at her before leaning back on the couch.

"So what are you two up to this evening?"

"Doing what we always do. Act cool and hang out by the hotel fireplace."

Victoria chucked "John I figured you'd understand my last comment was a serious one."

"You know I don't listen to crazy little-

"Don't even say it Cena!" He smirked "wasn't gonna."

"I don't know what's up with Mickie lately it's not like her to be hanging around skanky chicks like Melina." Candice mumbled Victoria eyed her.

"Well…maybe you shouldn't worry about it…? Actually you just need to get out. I'm sure John has nothing to do tonight he can take you out."

"Say what?" Victoria glared at him. Candice smiled weakly "not to mention…I'm missing my show."

"Since when do you have a show?"

"Since I decided to have a show John. Now go…both of you get outta my sight."

"Well I don't really have to-

"Nonsense its best you go out with John he'll keep you entertained. Just don't go drinking with him. He has roofies." John's draw dropped a little making Candice smile.

"I do not! Once again Victoria you have proven to destroy what little is left of my dignity."

"Oh stop crying and take the lady out for dinner!"

He rolled his eyes "fine I will! You go watch your _show_…which I'm sure will end up being rated eighteen and over." Victoria's jaw dropped a bit as John took Candice's hand.

"Come milady. We shall leave the evil little vixen alone for the evening." Candice chuckled "see you later Victoria."

"Now to plan B…eliminating the barracuda." Victoria smirked at the thought.

------------------

"I really wish I had an Xbox." Melina eyed Mickie for a moment before laughing.

"Only if it has Halo." The brunette turned back towards her.

"You are crazy aren't you?"

"Who said I was crazy?!?! Did you hear someone call me that?" Mickie laughed.

"Whoa hold that thought someone is calling me." Melina grabbed her cellphone as it vibrated on the hotel bed stand.

"Um hello?"

"Uh…is this Melina Perez?"

"Yes who is this?" Victoria looked around the lobby for a moment before seeing Ashley and Co walking through the front doors.

"Um this is Assley…uh I mean Ashley from front desk. Do you own… a silver BMW?"

"Well I don't own it, it's a rental. But sure go on." Victoria sighed in relief she was lucky she was good at guessing.

"Well it's being towed right now. Um so you'd better like come and get it and stuff."

"It's what?!"

"Being towed!"

"I know but…why? I parked in the parking lot."

"Well the…I don't know. Maybe you should just come down and check on it or something. Um yeah I got to go…I'll talk to you later uh I mean come and get your car before that dude outside tows it away." Victoria quickly closed John's cellphone chuckling to herself.

"Hey wait…where's my cell?" Candice eyed John who was searching through his pant pockets.

"Victoria!" he gritted his teeth together.

-------------

"Some idiot just called and told me some other idiot is towing away my rental. I'll be back in a few alright?" Mickie nodded her head as Melina rushed outta the hotel room. The brunette relaxed against the hotel bed as she turned up D.C on her iPod.

Looking at her watch Victoria quickly headed up the hotel stairs. She'd only have a few minutes before Melina figured it was all a silly ruse to get her outta the hotel room. This didn't leave Victoria with much time to run up seven flights of stairs, pound on Mickie's door and convince her to leave.

All and all it was a sound plan for the moment anything for a thousand dollars had to have some kinda sound plans. Eh? Running as fast as her body would permit Victoria made her way up the first floor.

Melina walked into the elevator shaking her head. Wondering about what she would yell to the dumbass standing at front desk.

"I wonder how that lady got my cell number…"

Victoria reached the second floor choking for air.

"One…no wait…two…ah shit! I've already lost count." Victoria started up for the second flight of stairs.

"Hmm this is a good song. You have stolen my heart….you have stolen my heart." Mickie sung the words quietly to herself as the song played.

Melina stepped outta the elevator heading for the front desk.

"Melina! It's great to see you…NOT!"

"Hey Assley how's it going? I see you haven't broken your foot on SmackDown yet…of course who knows what's going to happen. I mean I bet you break your foot all the time climbing into the ring must be really hard to do." The blonde stepped closer to Melina.

"Why must you always make things so confrontational? This isn't Raw at least on Raw I'm allowed to kick your worthless ass."

"We'll see champ, your days are numbered. You aren't even going to last a month as champion Mina."

"Don't call me that you skanky bitch!"

"Why? Does it make you mad or something?"

"No it's just every word that comes outta your mouth makes me wanna vomit. You should really use Colgate…it cleans the teeth and keeps the breath a little less. Dangerous to others. Now although I adore this time we always seem to be spending together I think I have much better things to do other then waste it on you!" "Fine! I'll see you tomorrow Mina!" Ashley and her company pushed past Melina and headed for the elevator.

"Ugh what a bitch."

"This is such a bitch!" Victoria yelled through the stair well as she reached the top of the steps she took a seat.

Trying to catch her breathe "whew at least I made it to the top and got a workout all at the same time. What a day! Now I'm talking to myself this is wonderful…time to go." Victoria pulled herself up and pushed open the door she walked out into the hallway. Smiling as she saw her goal in the distance.

Melina approached the front desk in the lobby glaring at the man stationed there.

"Um…where's Ashley?"

"Who?"

"You know there was some lady calling me from the front desk…she said her name was Ashley."

"We don't have anyone working here named Ashley Miss."

"What the fuck?!"

Victoria quickly pounded on the hotel door causing Mickie to leave her trance. Taking out her headphones she placed the iPod on the hotel bed heading for the hotel door.

"You know Melina…" Mickie eyed the woman in front of her.

"Victoria…what's…um happening?"

"This." Victoria quickly pressed her lips against Mickie's.

"So you're telling me I got a prank call on my cellphone by some stalker?!?!?!?"

"I…guess so…Miss." The man backed away from the desk a bit worried about what she was going to do.

"Hey! Melina." She turned around to see Johnny run over.

"Some freak called me named Ashely!"

"What?"

"Yeah some dumbass called me and told me my rental was being towed!"

"But I took the rental me and Joey took it out for a night on the town."

"THEN WHO THE HELL CALLED ME?!?!"

Victoria pulled away a smirk playing on her lips as she eyed the brunette.

"Come on, let's go."

Mickie shook the thoughts "but…Melina just went-

"Forget Melina sweetheart. Let's go do something."

"Wait…it must have been Ashley! She's stupid enough to tell me her name! I just know it! That stupid blonde bitch!"

Victoria grabbed Mickie by the hand "come on I know you want to." Mickie couldn't ague after that shocking kiss. There were many things she wanted to do.

"Oh…okay." Victoria pulled her quickly down the hallway.

"I'll get Assley!"

"Um…is there anything else you need?" Melina shook her head.

"I have to go though I'll talk to you later Johnny…Mickie's waiting."

He chuckled "I bet she is."

* * *

wOOt! wasn't that crazy cool? lol its totally awesome i think lol read and review!! 


	7. Faze 2: Coffee Anyone?

A/N: Okay well here it is! lol Took me a little while but I think it turned out lovely! I'm in such a silly rush I gotta get to bed soon. lol So yeah just read ooo and before I forget. Just a little shout out to Kaitlin AKA ImissTrishStratus I adore you work and I decided this chapter is dedicated to you! lol If ya'll havent read any of her stuff you should...like seriously you should! lol Anyhoo ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Seven chapters in and I still own nothing...and believe me if I did...dirty bad things would happen! lol So yes...I own nothing!

* * *

What had inspired Victoria to do such a thing? What was it that caught Mickie's eye? What had caused her to ditch Melina for Victoria in the first place? 

These were some of the things Mickie had thought about while she sat across from Victoria. The coffee shop was small nothing really important about it other then the fact it sold coffee.

It was small and quiet a good place to bond with your best friend, a good place to learn more about a crush over a first date basically just a good place to drink coffee with someone else.

"So tell me a little about yourself." Victoria whispered she took a small sip of her coffee.

After all it was a café…which had _coffee_. Mickie shrugged there wasn't much to her she knew that but Victoria obviously didn't.

"Nothing special about me."

"You don't have to act all shy you know." Mickie looked upwards her smiled faded a little.

"Well you don't, I don't mind really. If I didn't want to be here with you I wouldn't."

"It's not like that I just…don't know where to start I guess." Mickie glanced away she didn't know Victoria all that well.

It wasn't as if they were best friends or anything it's just the woman wasn't very subtle. Mickie liked subtle.

"Well then start with something simple…like your favorite band or something." Victoria wasn't trying very hard and she knew that much.

Let alone her plan wasn't very good neither so what was she to do about it? Go loony with wonder?

Bah such things were pointless she just wanted a thousand dollars. It was about time she beat John Cena at his own game and she _was_ going to beat him this time!

The table was silent for a few moments Mickie was struggling to think up something worthwhile. Hopefully something that Victoria might actually share an interest for besides of course wrestling.

"I uh…like D.C." Victoria turned her attention back to Mickie.

"What?" Mickie let out a sigh as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Dashboard Confessional…you know the band?" the other woman took a moment to ponder she had heard John mention the name once or twice.

"O-Ohhhhhhh D.C! I know what you're talking about." Victoria lied she had no idea who the hell was that nor if she actually came across any of their music.

"Yeah they have some wonderful music. Stuff that can either lift up your spirit or remind you how horrible a breakup is." Victoria nodded her head she had wrestling to make her feel better.

"So do you mind if I ask what you last breakup was like?"

"I guess it wouldn't make a difference now. It's been months…" Victoria nodded not sure what to expect rumors had gone around backstage for months.

Concerning Mickie…and Trish Stratus.

"I take it this is concerning Trish?" Mickie shrugged it was true so very true.

Being with Trish felt like a million different things at once she was the kinda person who could throw a strike if she wanted. But the next pitch around she could throw a curveball and get you to swing.

It was tough to describe but that was what Mickie was all about she was the indescribable. Or maybe that was Victoria?

Mickie shook the thoughts her coffee no longer tasted good. She pushed the glass a little bit away from herself then lifted her head a little bit upwards.

She was now at eye level with Victoria "yeah it does concern Trish. It always seems to concern Trish even when she's not a WWE diva it still concerns Trish!"

Victoria leaned back in her chair the recent outburst from Mickie was a bit shocking. It was anger and hurt in her tone such things she had been very familiar with.

"Everything has a way of looking up." Another lie on Victoria's part eventually Mickie would understand that.

But not yet, not now in another time another place very soon though she figured yes very soon.

"She cost me my women's title!" Mickie muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"She wrote some stupid letter to Vince giving him the _real_ reason why she left."

"And that reason would be…?"

"Your looking at her." The emotions wanted to burst out of her, she felt like crying, or punching out a wall. Basically anger and hurt…but Victoria already knew that.

The raven haired diva smiled weakly at Mickie she wasn't fully sure what to do at the moment.

"All I ever did…was care about her. But in the end she just screwed me over." Victoria leaned in a bit lightly taking Mickie's hand softly in hers.

"She's the one who lost out." Mickie smiled weakly at her a small tear escaped her eye. It slid down her cheek; Victoria wiped it away with her thumb.

"That's one of the nicest things I've heard in a long time." Victoria recoiled from Mickie she didn't want anything to go any further.

It wasn't part of the bet, "well…maybe we should get outta here. I'm sure Melina won't be such a happy camper." Victoria stood up from her seat Mickie watched her closely.

Not sure of what her mistake was it was odd for one moment they were so close. The next Victoria is pulling away how is that?

Mickie wondered but she figured she shouldn't push the subject farther then it was.

The two women headed out of the small café it was only a block away from the hotel. A nice quiet walk in some fresh air would do them both some good.

Victoria could rethink her strategy and Mickie could consider what her next actions might be. The walk to the hotel was quiet.

But along that way Mickie found her hand in Victoria's the other woman refused to pull away. It was funny how life seemed to enjoy teasing Mickie all she wanted was something special in her life.

Hell she wanted that damned title back at least people would take more notice of her. Sometimes she felt like a shadow…just a simple shadow of Trish freakin' Stratus.

As they reached the hotel doors Mickie pulled her hand away from Victoria's. She hadn't thought about how long it had been locked with hers.

But it was long enough to realize it was all just some kind of fool's game. If Victoria wanted anything out of this she would have already done something.

As they walked into the elevator it didn't leave her thoughts that kiss they shared earlier must have only been a trick…? Or did it mean something?

Nah it couldn't have. Mickie figured, it was just one of those things she would leave buried.

After a few more moments of silence the elevator doors opened.

"I suppose this is good night?" Victoria spoke Mickie quietly nodded her head.

"Unless you want to…maybe come to my hotel room?" where had that come from? Mickie could feel a light shade of red cover her face she ducked her head quickly.

"Nah…like I said I'm sure Melina won't be happy to see me. After all you did kind of ditch her." Victoria chuckled nervously she could never go to that hotel room.

With a risk of Melina knowing who had called her let alone. This was only supposed to be a bet to her nothing was supposed to actually happen.

"Well alright then…thanks for the coffee. I'll see you around." Mickie stepped out of the elevator quietly Victoria watched her.

Before the metal doors quietly, and it shuddered a bit before it started moving. The raven haired woman leaned back against the wall why the hell didn't she kiss her good night?

"Because it's a bet…" one kiss wasn't going to kill her but two…well two could do a lot of things to Victoria.

Things she didn't need.

Mickie quietly opened up the hotel door a small sigh escaping. She shut the door and leaned against it for a moment.

She should have kissed her, at least then she wouldn't be thinking about it right now. Or would she?

"Mickie is that you?" she looked over to see Melina coming out of the washroom.

"Um yeah it's just me…sorry about leaving." Melina shrugged her shoulders and flopped onto the hotel bed.

"It's alright, it's not like we were on a date or something." Melina giggled at the thought, Mickie sighed.

At least she wasn't thinking about Trish…at least not _yet_.

* * *

I adore you all! Hope you liked it eh? lol do so review...I plan on becoming a review whore so I'll need you guys to help me with that...unless I'm already a review whore...AH NEVER MIND! lol 


	8. Another Day? Shucks

A/N: Well the review whore is back! Aren't you all happy?! YOU SHOULD BE! lol I was in a writing mood and decided to update. This chapter however is purely random it really is. Just pure random! lol I had no ideas for it, I really just wanted to write something. So yeah...hope it turned out alright. Oh...and do so enjoy! Enjoy or Die! That should be my new motto or something...anyways moving on. Do so _enjoy_...oh I feel all giddy inside!

Disclaimer: Hmmm...let me see. Let me see...since when did I own something? Uh...NEVER! Do I own something now? NO! So yeah...I STILL own nothing!

* * *

Mickie shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. Her dreams her memories were all awakening as she slept.

She could see everything around her now, she could see herself. She was having the same dream a dream that always seemed to bother her every once and awhile.

It was rather annoying; it was less of a dream and more of a memory. Yes a memory one she absolutely hated.

Mickie rolled over onto her side as her dream continued along as it normally did.

"Trish…" she could feel her voice breaking.

"Please Mickie don't bother." Her tears were evident and it was heartbreaking to see Trish in this state.

"You made a choice…and I don't want to talk about it anymore." Mickie softly took her hand into hers.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde shook her head "you did something that you shouldn't have. Something that broke my heart I really don't want to deal with this at the moment. It's too hard-

"I know and I'm sorry what more can I say? What more can I do?" Trish smiled weakly at her.

"The only think you need to do is stay away from me. For now, one day maybe you and I can try again. One day…_maybe_."

Mickie knew Trish was strong but she could tell the woman was breaking. She didn't like putting Trish through this, but she was.

Guilt was a powerful emotion and it was causing deep pain for Mickie.

"Goodbye Mickie James." Mickie pulled her eyes opened the light seeping through the red blinds of her hotel room.

"_Maybe_…" Mickie groaned the loud beeping sound was coming in clearly now.

She _hated_ that beeping sound but sadly enough she hated that dream more. Glancing at the small clock Mickie groaned six in the morning.

Melina would be pissed if Mickie wasn't up and ready by six thirty. Pulling the sheets off Mickie climbed out of the hotel bed today was going to be a long day.

Melina pounded on the hotel door loudly, a tired form opened up the door.

"You should be up and at it already!" Victoria rubbed her eyes seeing the feisty woman in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's time you got up and moving…come on now! We have to get onto the road soon." Victoria swallowed back the urge to punch the woman.

She would if she hadn't been working with Melina. Deep down inside Victoria knew she was going to _need_ Melina at least for a little while longer.

"Remind me again why I have to travel with you today?" she glared at Victoria.

"Because the three of us need to talk strategy! There are only three more weeks till Wrestlemania! We have a ton of work to do, I think some of the house shows will give us some time to work on these ideas I have. Now hurry up I'd like to be on the road at seven!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and shut the hotel door. She had only made out about half of the stuff Melina was blabbing on about.

The other half she was sleeping away, at least she figured she was. Victoria collapsed onto the hotel bed hugging the pillow tightly she let out a soft sigh.

"Wait…the three of us?"

Melina entered the elevator a small smile tugging at her lips.

"So is she getting ready?"

Melina shrugged "I doubt it."

Johnny nodded his head, "so then how is this supposed to work?"

"It will I'm positive it will! What does Ashley have that all three of us don't?" There was silence for a few moments before Melina snapped.

"WELL!?" Johnny jumped at the sound.

"Oh…uh…good looks?" she crossed her arms her eyes tearing him to pieces.

It made his stomach churn a bit "no you idiot! Wrestling ability! My god where did I find you!?"

"Uh…in the-

"Just don't!" he shut his mouth quietly.

About an hour had passed on by and there were the five of them in a black SUV on their way to the next city.

Johnny was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he hummed to some music playing on the radio.

Joey in the passenger's seat with his head against the window sleeping. As the three women sat in the back together quietly

"This vehicle is much better then the BMW." Victoria tweaked her head towards Melina.

"Well it is." She rolled her eyes and turned back to looking out the window.

"The…seats are comfy…?" Mickie muttered they were! But it wasn't helpful to be the one stuck in the middle next to these two.

"I don't care how comfy these seats are…they are no good for sleeping." Both women turned towards Victoria, she could feel her eyes on them.

Shrugging she twisted towards them.

"What? I'd rather be in a nice warm bed then here." Just as the last few words of her sentence rolled off her tongue Mickie's cell began to blink wildly.

"Oh shit its Candice" she flipped her phone open. Reading the text message _thanks for telling me you were getting a ride with Melina!!!_ Mickie could already picture her face she could even hear the woman yelling at her.

"Didn't you tell her you were getting a ride with us?" Melina quickly questioned. The brunette shrugged.

"I suppose I forgot last night all happened kinda fast."

Melina raised and eye brow at her "what do you mean fast?"

"Well I was with you and then the next thing you know I'm out having coffee with V-

"I think maybe you should get your priories straight Mickie especially if you're going to be teaming with us from now on." Victoria slightly glared at Mickie.

"Yes I agree next time you should tell Candice before you decide to go gallivanting with god knows who. Not to mention you should have also let me know last night that you would be ditching me."

Mickie's jaw at this point was hung wide open.

"B-But…"

"But nothing! I don't care I still I should have gotten a message or something." Melina crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat she was in her pouting mode.

Victoria rolled her eyes once more as she turned her body away from them.

"Melina…Victoria…" Mickie blew a small strand of her hair upwards and slunk down into the seat.

After a long and dull ride the group had made it too their destination. Eventually they had done a house show eaten dinner and went to the hotel room.

During the house Mickie had gotten an ear full from Candice, landed on her head wrong because Ashley messed up another move.

During dinner however Melina had been very sweet and concerned towards Mickie. She assumed it was because of what happened at the house show, Victoria on the other hand.

Had been more quiet then anything, they had talked over what was supposed to happen at the next house show.

Going over Melina's brilliant plan and how it was all supposed to be finished at Wrestlemania. After Mickie had gotten through all of that she was finally able to fall back against her hotel bed.

Just to relax, something she had wanted to do most of the day. If it wasn't for the uncomfortable silence during the whole five hour ride to the next city she was positive she would have been able to relax much better.

But of course, that never happened and now she was lying against her hotel bed and Melina was watching her closely.

Funny how that works EH?

"What do you think was Victoria's problem tonight?" Mickie asked absent mindedly. Melina shrugged and sat down on the hotel bed next to Mickie.

"I don't know maybe it's because I never told her you would be working with us."

"Maybe she's just jealous."

Melina eyed Mickie, "you think so?" She let out a sigh and sat up facing Melina.

"I don't know…"

"Is like anything going on between you two or something that I don't know about?"

Mickie shook her head "nothing. We are just…us. Not friends not enemies neither I suppose." She wasn't about to go into how she had been kissed by Victoria nor their little coffee incident. Nope she would just forget about it.

Melina smiled "good I like the idea of you not being with her…it keeps you free." Mickie chuckled as Melina's face grew a light shade of pink.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Mickie smiled "I know Melina I know. It's just cute when your face scrunches up and your face goes a light pink when you get all embarrassed." Melina's eyes wandered around Mickie for a slight second before she smiled.

"I suppose it is a little funny."

Mickie nodded her head "very funny…but it's late."

Melina shrugged "yes it is I take it you would like me to get out of your hair?" Mickie shook her head.

"I never said you had to leave. You can stay if you like?" Melina smiled at her she really wouldn't mind the company plus if Mickie didn't mind. Melina sure as hell wasn't going to.

"Sure."

The brunette smiled at her "Okay great! Let's see what's on the tube." Anything at this point was far better then falling asleep thinking about stupid blondes!

Oh how Mickie grew to hate the blondes…they were _evil_.

* * *

Told you it was random...I don't even think there was a real point to this chapter. But meh...at least you all got one! Anyhoo I wouldn't be a review whore unless I got reviews. So my lovely reviewers...do so review! And Have A Nice Day! 


	9. Slooooooooooooow

A/N: Well here it is another chapter for all of you! Personally I don't really admire this one...as sad as it sounds. lol It actually kinda annoys me but I suppose I'll let you guys decide. Anyhoo I was tempted to throw a song in here just for filler but I didn't. So be thankful...? lol Whatever I'm done enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...in fact I will NEVER own anything.

* * *

Mickie felt warm, she could feel her warm body pressed up against her. Mickie opened her eyes slightly to find Melina curled up against her softly.

Mickie glanced past Melina's sleeping form over to the clock sitting on the bed stand. Mickie groaned it was seven in the morning.

The two of them must have fallen asleep during the movie. Mickie tugged at her arm but found Melina was securely on it.

"Melina…" Mickie whispered.

"Mmmm Mickie…" Melina's arm wrapped around Mickie pulling her a little bit closer.

"M-Melina…?" she could tell the woman was still sleeping.

"Melina its seven in the morning…time to wake up."

She could hear a soft groan coming from Melina.

"Five more minutes…"

"Melina come on get up." Her eyes slowly peeled open and her expression lightly changed.

"Mickie?!" the brunette smiled weakly at her.

"Yep the one and only…" Melina took glance around then blushed wildly.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly put distance between the two.

"It's alright it's not like I was dying or anything."

"I know, it's just that I was-

"It's okay."

Melina nodded her head "okay, okay…I-I should go." Mickie pulled herself off the hotel bed nodding her head.

"Okay if…you want."

"I think its best."

"You know we didn't do anything wrong." She turned her view away from Mickie.

"I know…"

"Okay then." Mickie was trying to make this situation a little less awkward but it was tough to do. Melina surely wasn't being much of a help.

"Well I'll see you later then…I guess." Mickie nodded her head as the two women stood before the hotel door. Mickie opened the door for Melina.

"Uh…I am interrupting something?" Victoria whispered lowering her hand.

"No of course not." Mickie replied with a slight smile. This situation was getting more and more awkward.

"Good I need to talk to you Mickie."

"About what?!" Melina hissed it had slipped off a bit too venomously. Melina lowered her head a bit as Mickie's eyes glanced towards her.

"I'm sorry Victoria…I should leave." Melina ducked her head as she passed by Victoria and left down the hallway.

Mickie shook her head "what do you need Victoria?" the raven haired woman thought for a second.

"I just want to mention about yesterday. Look I don't know what's going on with you and Melina but I just wanted to apologize for being a bitch." Mickie shrugged and let Victoria into the hotel room.

She shut the door quietly "it's alright."

"No it's not!" she snapped Mickie backed off a bit not wanting to start something.

"Look I know how I was acting! I know what I was doing and I'm sorry! It's just sometimes Melina really gets on my nerves!"

Mickie give a quiet nod, Victoria quietly turned to face her.

"I need to admit something to you Mickie." At this point Mickie wasn't fully aware of what was going to happen. Or basically what_ could_ happen, she was panicking inside but showed little to no sighs of it on the outside.

"Uhm…sure go ahead Vick." Victoria stepped closer to Mickie, the brunette froze in place. Victoria's hand lightly touched her bare arm sending shivers down Mickie's arm.

Victoria leaned in closer her warm breath against Mickie's neck.

"I want you…" Mickie could feel her heart racing at this point. It was basically jumping out of her chest; Victoria tilted her head a bit.

Locking eyes with Mickie "_forgive_ me?" her voice low and seductive.

"Yep…" The only few words coming able to escape from her lips.

"Good" Victoria whispered before her lips pressed against Mickie's. Her lips so soft against her own, she couldn't help herself and Mickie found her hands down to Victoria's waist.

Their kiss soon became another kiss and soon another. It was on the brink of a full blown make out session, if it wasn't already one.

---

Melina quietly stepped out of the elevator, not fully aware of what had just happened. But aware she was growing jealous "out of all the things I have to feel…I just _have_ to feel jealous!"

Heading down the hallway towards her hotel room Melina tried to push her thoughts of Mickie out of her mind.

"See." Melina stopped in her tracks the stupid blonde's voice making her blood boil.

"I told you-

"YOU!" Melina growled as she turned on her heels and headed towards Ashley and Torrie.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!?! First off you drop Mickie on her head! But before that you try to prank call me on my cellphone!? What the hell are you on?! Are those photoshoots to hard for your little brain to understand?"

Ashley glared "look bitch! If you want to step up in my face like this maybe you should start bringing back up!"

"I'm pretty damned sure I can take you and Whorrie!"

"Whoa…Ashley told me it was getting bad around here. But I never figured I'd be this bad."

Melina gritted her teeth together "what now?! Did you stupid blonde's start mating while I wasn't looking?!" Melina turned around seeing her.

"_Trish Stratus_."

"_Melina Perez_."

"Well isn't this lovely! You've come all this way for what exactly?! To pretend you still matter around here?!"

Trish chuckled "you have a lot of nerve Melina. I actually came here to talk some sense into Mickie. I heard she's been hanging around with you lately. Figured I should come on by and see what all this talk is about."

Melina narrowed her eyes onto Trish. "She won't listen to you! As I recall screwed her over not me!"

Trish stepped closer to her "I didn't screw her over, you did."

"Bullshit Trish! We all know about your fucking letter!" she smirked at Melina.

"I'm telling you Melina you screwed her over…you did it. Not I…I'm sure Vince won't be too happy to find out you did it. I mean _you_ wrote a letter to Vince blah, blah, and blah the rest is history. It doesn't matter because Mickie will believe me! You on the other hand…good chance you'll get a slap to the face and lose an ally."

"Your a bi-

"Bitch? You say that like it's a bad thing! You and just about half that women's locker room deserve everything you damn well get! Now…if you excuse us Melina we have some catching up to do. See you later…_Perez_." The three women walked off leaving Melina.

"Fuck."

---

"_One thousand dollars…_" John's words entering her mind. How she so badly wanted to forget about the bet, but of course that sneaky bastard would find out if she had broken the rules he had his ways.

Victoria quickly recoiled from Mickie; she sat up on the hotel bed. "What's wrong?!" Victoria took a deep breath, "nothing I just can't do this."

Mickie sat up next to her. "If you say there is nothing wrong why can't you do this?" Victoria stood up putting distance between them.

"Because this is rushing it. I don't even know that much about you Mickie. How the hell is this supposed to work exactly?! Are we just supposed to be fuck buddies is that it?!"

Mickie shook her head "no it's not like that Victoria. Look…if you're not ready I'm not going to push you. Not now…not ever."

She let out a soft sigh Victoria couldn't stand relationships she really couldn't. Not that there was anything wrong with them, it just that…this was _only_ a bet.

"Let's take it slow Mickie."

She turned to face the brunette "alright…slow I can do slow."

Mickie smiled softly at her "slow is good."

Victoria nodded her head slightly smiling "alright then I will see you later. I need to…do run some errands."

"Okay." Victoria gave a nod before quickly exiting the hotel room.

"Slow…" Mickie whispered shaking her head.

* * *

BAH! It was short...would love some feedback... Have a Nice Day. 


	10. A NEW Problem

A/N: Okay well here it is...I was nursing a hangover all day. But I just had to finish this sadly lackluster chapter. Hopefully I can get past all this and get into some good stuff. Hopefully! lol Anyhoo I do still hope you enjoy it. Since it took me almost three...long...never ending days...I feel mad at myself! lol This chapter could have been better no it SHOULD have been better. But here it is none the less! So do so enjoy!

Disclaimer: My god...I own nothing...nothing nothing NOTHING.

* * *

The day flew on by like it normally did nothing much went on during the day. It was quiet and quiet was good for Mickie.

She just wanted to get away from all the crazy title drama going on around her. So Mickie called up the one person she figured who would want to spend some time with her until things started picking up again.

Melina Perez.

"I thought you liked cherry pie?" Mickie asked giving her a slight grin. But the look on her face never changed.

Melina picked at the pie in her plate "I'm not really hungry." Melina pushed the plate away and leaned back against the chair.

The two of them were sitting inside a small restaurant nothing to fancy. But it was someplace to eat, "why? You look so down. What's going on Melina?"

"I don't know but things are going to be changing soon."

Mickie eyed her "what do you mean changing?"

Melina let out a sigh "Mickie you're not going to like and I-

Melina stopped herself. She wasn't fully sure what to say to her she had no intention of hurting Mickie during this process.

But some things just kept popping up like those stupid blondes! "Look Mickie I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"But it seems important."

Melina shrugged "it sort of is. But I don't believe talking about it going to convince you that I didn't do a damn thing."

Mickie chuckled "what did you do murder the townspeople? Because I doubt I can think any less of you. That is of course you are going back to your evil Melina ways."

Mickie gave her a look…yeah a _look_.

"I'm not but you'll think differently." Mickie put her fork down and took a sip of her ice tea.

"Why is that? What did you do that's so horrible?"

Melina shook her head "it's not what I did it's what your going to think of me. Some stuff has come to my attention Mickie. Things you aren't going to peculiarly like I can't plead innocence Mickie because I just can't. It wouldn't be right."

"But if you didn't do anything wrong then why won't you plead innocent?" the conversation was quickly going down hill and a sick feeling was making its way up.

Worry began to enter Mickie's mind and now she needed to know.

"Because you're going to here it from someone…someone who is supposedly more trustworthy then me! When really she's just a backstabbing bi-

"Okay…I get it but I doubt I'll be believing lies from someone who supposedly better then you. That's like listening to Ashley on the mic it's horrible! She sounds like nails on a chalk board!"

Melina smiled "glad to see your frown turning upside down."

"How I managed to know someone like you I will never know Mickie James. All I know is I'm very lucky."

Mickie nods not fully sure of what to say she quickly looks back up as Melina places her hand lightly onto Mickie's.

"I mean that…and I'm sorry for whatever is about to go down." After they finished their pie the two of them made their way back to the hotel.

Mostly doing what they normally did keeping their chat innocent not that it mattered at this point. Mickie had someone…well she hoped she did.

The two eventually found themselves outside of Mickie's hotel room. Another late night meant getting on the road tomorrow difficult although she was sure that was the last thing on Melina's mind.

"Look take it easy alright, things have a funny way of working out. Whatever it is Melina I'm sure it won't ruin our new found friendship. We still have _Assley_ to take out."

They both gave each other a smile "your right Mickie. I just hope you think the same way when the shit hits the fan."

Mickie placed a hand upon her shoulder "I don't think it will be as bad as it sounds."

Melina nodded "okay then…I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mickie gave the seemly depressed looking woman a smile before quietly going into her hotel room.

She tossed off her shoes and kicked them to the side before hopping onto the hotel bed. Mickie relished grabbing each pillow she could pulling them close to her body.

She was tired, annoyed and now worried. What was so wrong that Melina had done now? Surely her view had changed on the woman over the course of a mere week or so.

Was it more? Well she wasn't sure at this point things were just flying by so quickly Mickie was lucky if she could swim up for air every once and awhile.

Letting out a sigh of relief Mickie almost curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Well it was obvious she would have if it hadn't been for the pounding at her hotel door.

Mickie grunted and pulled herself off what seemed like a comfy bed she trudged over to the door. Pulling it open she could feel her heart sink, and her mind flash with images.

No words came out and nothing seemed to be working. It was as if her mind shut off and now she was simply staring at her as she stood in her doorway.

"Mickie?" she waved a hand in front of the other woman who seemed caught in a trance.

"Oh…um…T-Trish?" The blonde smiled sweetly and quietly entered the dark hotel room.

"Hey Mickie long time no see."

Trish surveyed the room quietly with her ever so evil lingering eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Trish snapped her head towards Mickie "oh little old me? Nothing much just heard some nasty rumors concerning you."

Mickie let out a small huff "I take it you're the reason why Melina hasn't been herself all day?" Trish chuckled.

"I suppose you could put the blame on me. I mean for numerous reasons but really Mickie you should take a good close look at your _friends_."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "since when has that been a concern for you? The moment you walked out those arena doors I haven't heard a peep out of you. So what makes you think I'm going to let you walk into my hotel room and try and feed me some of this bullshit!?"

Trish shrugged "well because of this." Trish pulled the crumpled up letter from her pocket and handed it to Mickie.

"This is the real letter I wrote to the WWE. Explaining why I needed to take my time off."

Mickie looked at the white sheet of paper her eyes locking with Trish's. In a quiet stare "how do I know this isn't some kind of trick to get back at me? I mean didn't I brea-

"Mickie don't bring up the pointless facts of the past. What's done is done I don't want to go back in time. I just wanted to give you that letter. Maybe you'll think it all over or maybe you won't. I'm not you so I wouldn't know…but Mickie. Just keep in mind what Melina has done to you before…don't think she wouldn't hesitate to take you out for that title."

Trish smiled softly at Mickie before running her hand lightly across the side of her cheek.

"How I've missed you and you don't even know it. I'll see you around Mickie…I have a feeling I'll be around for awhile." Trish lightly placed a kiss on her forehead before quietly leaving the hotel room.

Mickie shuddered at the thought this surely would be a problem.

* * *

There done! lol r and r cause I adore you guys! 


	11. A Failing Plan

A/N: Okay so here is the next installment of Bumps In The Road! Tis I have updated I'm sore head to toe so sorry for the lack of greatness in this one. But I felt something needed to be said about the whole Trish thing from the last chapter. So yeah other then that thanks for all the lovely reviews this story is slowly getting better and better! Although this chapter sadly has little to no action...it does have a point. Thus I needed to write it! Anyhoo do so enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is only the like forth billionth time I have written a disclaimer and yet for the forth billionth time I still own NOTHING. So yeah me + owning stuff nothing! I own nothing!

* * *

Mickie stared at the letter obviously she was in deep thought. Her night was restless and her morning wasn't starting off so fresh.

Why would Trish bother explaining things to her? Why would Melina fear being so rejected? What in the bloody hell was going on around this place?

So many thoughts yet so little time to think them over. Mickie was surely between a rock and a hard place. To be noted being between a rock and a hard place it just didn't feel so comfortable.

A pounding at the door stirred Mickie from these thoughts of hers.

"Mickie James open the door up!" she smiled softly tucking the letter underneath her pillow. Maybe the lovely woman on the other side could get her mind off of all these things.

She quietly opened up the hotel door grinning at the sight of Victoria.

"I brought some coffee might wake you up. Although you already look very awake." Mickie took one of the small paper cups and sat down on the hotel bed.

Did Victoria feel bad? Yeah she did was that why she brought Mickie some fresh coffee? Most likely the obvious reason why another reason she really just wanted to spend some sort of time with her.

"So what's wrong?" Mickie shrugged and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Nothing just tried." Victoria nodded and took a seat next to Mickie on the hotel bed.

"You don't seem tried."

"I am."

Victoria sighed "okay sorry."

A deep gut feeling came across Victoria. Sorry? Yeah she was sure one day she would be saying the almost same exact thing to Mickie.

But she might as well live it up until then…if there would be a then. Boy this shit was getting confusing already and it wasn't even eight am yet.

"I'm sorry Vick…just a lot on my mind." She simply nodded there was a lot of that going around these days. John had reminded her earlier this morning about this horrid bet.

Not to mention all these other pointless things like how he was going out with Candice again. For god only knows what, her friend was obviously on drugs.

"It's kinda personal Vick. I don't know why but it just seems too personal. One second I'm on top of the world have a perfect girl friend I'm women's champion. Boom the next I'm at the bottom again…left with barely anything."

Victoria quietly sipped the coffee not really sure what to say_. 'Do the touchy feely crap'_ "you have me." She slapped herself mentally for that one.

Mickie smiled at Victoria and took her hand holding onto it tightly. As if she was about to drop into a never ending pit at least something along those lines of pain.

If falling into a never ending pit caused pain either way Mickie and Victoria. It sounded like a good idea …for Mickie…at least for_ now_.

"I'm glad I have you Vick…because I'm not fully sure how I could handle Trish without your support." Victoria slight choked on her last sip of coffee.

"Whoa…what did you say?"

A sick feeling entered Victoria's stomach "Trish…she came by last night. Told me she would be around for _awhile_." Mickie shrugged as if it wouldn't have mattered to Victoria.

But oddly enough it did, it would be another pain in her ass another problem along the way to winning her bet!

Not that…well...

"What the hell do you mean Trish is back?! Trish Stratus?!"

"Uhm…is there another Trish I don't know about?" Victoria quickly stood up.

"This is Jerry Springer shit now! My god we have whores running around becoming women's champions! We have-

"Melina is not a whore Victoria." The raven haired woman turned her attention back towards Mickie.

"She sure acts like a whore!" Mickie stood to face her, her coffee sitting on the bed stand now.

"She does not! Melina is a very-

"Very what?! She's what Mickie!? Great person?! Please! Melina is the scum on the bottom of my shoe! All her stupid little plans that never work out! Like you!" Mickie glared.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Are you implying I'm a whore?!" Victoria held back all her nasty words.

"No! Of course not…I just don't like this whole. Me being a pawn in Melina's stupid assed plan! While…" Victoria stopped herself.

What was going on with her today? Why was it she wanted to act like a bitch all of a sudden? After feeling guilty for some stupid bet!

"While what?!"

There was a silence for a moment "finish your sentence Victoria!"

"While you and her reap all the _benefits_." The words were soft as they slipped off her tongue.

Mickie sighed "it's always going to be about the fucking title with you people isn't it?!"

"As I recall Mickie you wanted to retain that fucking title! Isn't this why you're helping Melina out?!"

The brunette rolled her eyes "just leave. I don't have time to deal with this drama!"

"It seems you have all the time in the world for it! I mean since you have the time to spend your evenings with Trish fucking Stratus!"

Victoria shook her head and left the hotel room in a rush slamming the hotel door hard. Mickie cringed at the sound why was it that everything was quickly falling out of place after so quickly being put in place.

Victoria was seething at this point she tossed her coffee onto the hotel floor and walked into the hotel elevator.

This Trish shit was throwing off her game plan! It was ruining what she was slowly starting to get around to.

Her time to get this bet over and done with was also running out. Wrestlemania how in the world would this plan unfold by the time the stupid PPV rolled around?

Victoria huffed a good fucking chance it wouldn't.

-----

Melina groaned hearing the loud thud at her hotel door. She pulled herself out of the bed herself not getting much sleep the night before.

Walking tiredly over to the hotel door she opened it.

"Ugh…what is it Nitro?" "Mina!" "Don't call me that!" she growled in annoyance. She despised that name it made her sound just so damned mean for what reason?

She wasn't fully sure she just hated that name.

"Sorry look I've got so horrible news!"

She pulled her eyes open a bit more "what do you mean _horrible_ news?"

"Rumors are going around backstage that you are getting stripped of your title on Raw this Monday!"

Her jaw dropped it felt as if it had hit the floor. Her stomach churned as a sickly feeling came.

"W-What?"

Johnny nodded his head "Melina…I don't think this is a rumor. I mean if Trish Stratus is backing up her letter story no one's going to not believe her!"

Melina could feel something slowly making its way up. This plan was falling to shreds in mere seconds what the hell was she going to do now?

"F-Fucking…Trish Stratus…"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I didn't mind it not the longest piece of work I've ever written but at least its not the worest! Anyhoo you know the drill do so r and r! It makes me smile! 


	12. Making It Through

A/N: Okay I really don't care what this chapter does to the story. I'm in a really overall bad mood. I found out somethings this evening well now its morning but whatever. That I'm not really happy about but yeah. I still hope you enjoy it. I'm going to keep pushing this little love triangle forward before I start pushing any of the crazy title storylines I have going on here. Anyways do so enjoy, and leave some feedback. Bad or Good...it always makes me smile.

* * *

Melina wanted to scream, she wanted to cry she wanted to punch out someone. But mostly she wanted a friend in all of this.

Worry was a lingering feeling as she stepped towards the hotel door. What was she going to say? What should she say? Would it even matter?

Melina let out a sigh before hesitantly knocking on Mickie's hotel door. After a few long and never ending moments the hotel door opened.

"What is it?" Melina ducked her head down a bit. The tone in Mickie's voice was slightly hostile. Melina stood there for a few moments in quiet; she pulled her head up towards Mickie.

The brunette could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry Melina I didn't mean to come off like that. I just had a fight with Victoria and I'm kinda…_mad_."

Mad was surely putting it lightly. The world was not easing up today nor would it be in the coming weeks as far as Mickie could tell.

Melina quietly spoke up for the first time. "It's okay…" Mickie shook her head.

"I don't think it is. Your very quiet…it's not like you." Mickie chuckled awkwardly seeing that Melina's expression didn't change.

"I'm not talking about you being mad Mickie. I'm…well maybe I am. I came here to talk to you about some things."

The brunette quietly placed her hand into Melina's and walked her into the hotel room. The door quietly shut behind them.

"What do you want to tell me?" Melina adverted her eyes away from Mickie's.

"Does this have something to do with Wrestlemania and maybe a letter?" she quietly nodded her head.

"So what's your side of the story then? You didn't write the letter I take it? Or did you and you're here for a confession?!"

Melina stayed quiet.

"Well? Come on Melina I'd like to hear it from your lips. So I can remember everything you've said up to this point in time!"

Melina could hear Mickie growing frustrated and angry very quickly. This situation wasn't getting any better.

"Come on Melina?! It's true isn't it! I should have known you'd do something like this. Yet I tried to look past it all and find the real _Melina Perez_! But it seems I've lost again and it seems I'm still losing this uphill battle!"

Mickie tried to pull her hand away from Melina's but the other woman refused to let go.

"Please! Melina let go!" she shook her head.

"No."

"Melina! Let go now!"

"No Mickie! I won't! Because I didn't write no fucking letter! I didn't do those things!" Mickie went quiet as their eyes locked. Hot wet tears slid down Melina's soft cheeks.

"I didn't write any letter…I didn't do those horrible things. I would never do those things to you…just to get a fucking belt!"

More and more tears fell at a rapid pace the sadness washing into her eyes. "Do you really think I'm like that?! Do you really think I'm like that Mickie James?!"

Mickie quietly shook her head a sudden urge to kiss the woman in front of her washed over her body and mind.

But yet she stayed perfectly still as Melina spoke.

"Its like I'm supposed to be _wonderful_ like Trish Stratus! I'm not! I will never be! But I sure as hell would never do something so low like that! I'm _nothing_ like her!"

Mickie cupped her cheek in her hand "it's alright you never had to be perfect." Melina could feel the warmth of her touch against her skin.

"You mean that don't you? Even after all this-

Mickie placed a finger against her wet lips. The tears still silently falling down her cheeks.

"You've never done anything horrible to me, no matter what you think. You are great Melina you don't have to worry about that. I believe you…I _believe_ you Melina."

For a few moments the two stood there in quiet Mickie never moved an inch and neither did Melina.

"I'm always going to look like that bad guy to the world aren't I?" Mickie shook her head and pulled the other woman closer and into a warm hug.

"Nah…I thought that too for awhile. But things have a very funny way of working out." Melina nuzzled her head into Mickie's shoulder.

"I hope you right…because it's going to be a long couple of weeks."

The brunette smiled weakly "it is…but we'll make it through. I know we can."

* * *

I would have had them kiss or something. But I'm not in the mood for a total happy ending to this chapter...but yeah. R and R please. Other then that have a lovely day. 


	13. So Much To Gain Yet So Much To Lose

A/N: Well I'm outta my cheap funk and I kinda screwed up a few things but thats okay. Anyhoo I'm no good at lemon...so yeah you'll understand later on. Uhm yeah...thats about it besides the fact I threw a song in here for good measure. Surrender by Billy Talent I just felt it would go. Note I didn't add the whole song so yeahhhhhh. Anyways do so ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Like usual...I own NOTHING!

* * *

What was she doing with her life? What was she really planning? And what did she really want? Those were many of the questions that entered her mind.

Many of the questions that didn't seem to shut the hell up! She wasn't worried about this bet at the moment nah she had other things to worry about.

Like Wrestlemania, hell she had to worry about Mickie. That girl was getting caught up in all this garbage it was getting pretty bad.

"_Trish Stratus_." Victoria gritted her teeth together tightly. She looked down at the hotel floor a small fire emitted through the black metal screen of the lobby's fire place. Life had a funny way of backfiring on you didn't it?

"You love the sound of my name dontcha?" Victoria looked up seeing the blonde. How she had such lovely timing Victoria would never know.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Trish smirked and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"That's like asking why you're sitting out here all alone. With your bestest best friend."

Victoria rolled her eyes "so where is Mr. Cena? Haven't seen him around since I got here."

"How long have you been here exactly?"

Trish shrugged "maybe a day or two…not too long. Not that it should matter to you, you aren't the nicest person I've seen today."

"Really I thought Mickie tossed you out of her hotel room? Or was that a lie? Either way you should stay away from her." Trish leaned back against the couch.

"Should I? Is that a threat?"

Victoria let out a sigh "no it's not a threat."

Trish nodded "good then because there was something I needed from you. Although I'm positive you won't do it…nor help me. But I shall ask anyways." She tilted her head towards Trish.

"You are outta your damned mind!" Victoria quickly stood up heading for the elevator, Trish followed after her.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Victoria!" "Yeah right!" Trish grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"I know about your little bet." Victoria's jaw dropped a bit, Trish took a quick look around before shoving Victoria into the elevator.

"H-How do you know about that?!" Trish shrugged and clicked the button for her floor.

"I know a lot of things Victoria. A lot of things maybe I shouldn't know…but hey I haven't done them so I suppose it doesn't matter. You on the other hand you have a lot to make up for. After everything you've done."

"What do you want?!" Trish smiled sweetly.

"It's easy I want you to rip Mickie's heart into shreds! She has a lot to make up for too. But you…you're different. You're selfish and I think you'll understand why it has to be this way."

"So all those dirty rumors are true aren't they Trish?"

She shook her head "it doesn't matter what's true. The only thing that matters is what I get. What you'll give me…that or I tell Mickie about your bet. I think either way it works out perfectly because in the end…she gets hurt."

"It that all you know how to do? Hurt people?" Trish leaned against the wall a bit she gave Victoria a small smile.

"Isn't that what this business is about? Hurting people? Because I'm pretty damned sure it is. Besides I'm the best at it so I might as well keep doing it even outside of that ring. It's what people like you and me do…I figured you would get that. Even now…even after everything."

-----

"Are you okay now?" Melina nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine…a little worn out but I'm fine."

Mickie nodded "that's good…"

Melina smiled weakly "I'm sorry for just throwing this all at you."

Mickie shrugged "it's not the first time. I'm sure it won't be the last."

"We should really try to focus our attention back to Assley and her army of skanks…including Trish..." she trailed off a bit. Realizing what she had said, she ducked her head once more.

"Don't worry about Trish she'll get what's coming to her." Mickie smiled softly.

Melina drew her eyes back to Mickie, "are you sure you want to go through with this?" the brunette took a moment to think, her eyes tracing every soft spot on Melina's beautiful face.

It was obvious Mickie was attracted to Melina but she had Victoria to worry about.

That all on its own was a totally different task and it was truly a different road to take.

"I'm positive if your jobs at stake I'll do anything to help you keep it."

"You mean that don't you?"

Mickie chuckled "well I did before and I guess I still do now. Well it doesn't matter…I can sense the change."

Melina gave her a funny look.

"Sense the change? What are you psychic or something?"

"Not really I just like to pretend I am." Mickie and Melina both smiled at each other locking eyes.

_**I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,  
Searching until my hands bleed,  
This flower don't belong to me.**_

"Thanks Mickie…" Melina took the other woman's hand once more.

Squeezing it tightly, Mickie could feel her heart skip a beat. The warmth illuminating from her sent goosebumps down her back.

Without really thinking it through she found herself kissing Melina softly. Their lips meeting in a heated embrace, pent up energies newly found in this one quiet kiss.

_**Every word, every thought every sound,  
Every touch, every smile, every frown,  
All the pain we've endured until now,  
All the hope that I lost you have found.**_

Melina found herself falling into this trap.

"Mickie…" she breathed as the brunette ran kisses down the sides of her neck. Mickie couldn't stop she wouldn't stop Melina was uncharted territory.

"Mickie!" the brunette snapped outta it.

"I-I'm sorry…" Melina smirked at her.

"You shouldn't be…" Melina pressed her lips against Mickie's, shoving her against the hotel bed.

_**Surrender every word, every thought every sound,  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown,  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now,  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found,  
Surrender yourself to me.**_

"The pain never ends does it?" Trish shrugged as the elevator reached its floor.

"I don't think it's supposed to. But I'm sure you know that." The blonde stepped closer to Victoria before planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Do me proud..." Victoria shivered at the warmth of her breathe against her neck.

Trish pulled back quietly smiling at her.

"You have so much to gain from this." Trish quietly walked away as the elevator doors shut quietly.

"So much to lose as well..."

* * *

Told you I'm not good at lemon...thus lemon never gets fully written! So yeah...I'm sure you guys shall deal with it. lol I'm a tease...OH WELL anyways...do so read and review! cause Im still the Review Whore! 


	14. Far From Over

A/N: Well here is another lovely update for all of my lovely reviewers! Whom by the way all deserve a cookie and a pat on the back. oOOt! 59 reviews damn I'm so proud of you guys! Supporting this work of crazy art all the way through...and we are only hitting the halfway mark of this story! You guys totally rock my small pox! lol So yeah anyways...I'm at that point in time with my story where I just want to write more and more. But I'm going to pace myself I don't have an ending yet but I do have an idea as to how I want it to play out in the coming chapters. So be ready to roll! Lol Okay enough of this ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Disclaimer: Yep...still own nottin'...and I never shall own a damn thing! I own NOTHING!

* * *

Raw had finished nearly an hour ago and the group of four was sitting in a rental. Parked outside of the hotel, so the rumors turned out all true.

Melina had been stripped of her Women's championship in front of millions, she had been humiliated. Tossed out like yesterday's trash.

The only good news about the evening was that there would be a battle royal next week for the WWE women's title.

Which meant Mickie and Victoria would have to work together. But the bad side to that would be of course…Melina not being allowed anywhere near the ring or even the arena.

Melina was sobbing quietly in the backseat of the super duper awesome silver SUV. Mickie rubbed her back softly "it's going to be alright..."

Victoria was frankly disgusted with the two. The whole evening they had been lovely dovey and it was slowly eating away at her.

It was almost a ticking sound one of those annoying clocks you buy that never stop ticking.

Victoria bit hard on her lower lip how she felt a strong urge to strangle Melina for her crying, for her long stupid hair, for that horrid sound that was coming outta her mouth every three seconds but mostly for her hands been entwined with Mickie's.

"O-One of you has to win the belt next week. If we stand any chance of having…a non skank Wrestlemania." Mickie nodded Johnny and Victoria were silent.

"You know me and Vick are going to give those girls one hell of beating." Melina smiled weakly at her, she quietly rested her head on Mickie's shoulder.

"I know you will…" they locked eyes blocking out the other two. Victoria turned her head in revolt what the hell had happened?!

----

"So I get my shot next week…it's a little earlier then planned but Vince…uh I mean Mr. McMahon told me even if I don't win I still get the shot at Wrestlemania!"

Trish nodded as she leaned back in the warm chair.

"So Trish how should I take the title?" her hazel eyes focused sharply onto Ashley.

"You don't."

Torrie and Ashley both looked at each other before turning back to Trish.

"Your kidding me right?"

Trish simply shook her head, "b-but this is what we have been working up towards T. Why would you not let Ashley take the title now?"

She smiled at Torrie this woman obviously had no idea what was coming. But it didn't faze Trish the blonde smiled at them both.

"Because my plan has changed. You two instead are going to help a friend of mine get back that title. I feel it would be best if she and Ashley faced at Wrestlemania."

"You kidding right?"

Trish shrugged "do I look like I'm kidding? No…I'm not Ashley. Your going to help her and then everything is going to work out in a time saving effort."

Torrie eyed Ashley "who is she talking about?"

She sighed "you'll find out soon."

----

"Come on Melina I'll walk you to your hotel room." Johnny whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll call you in the morning."

Mickie said Melina nodded her head "okay…" their arms stretched far enough and Mickie had to let go.

She watched the two head off, leaving her alone with a seething Victoria. Mickie James wasn't stupid and she knew her actions all evening weren't helping out her situation with the raven haired woman.

"So…Vi- "Don't bother Mickie. I'm not really in the mood for this." Victoria tried to walk past her but the brunette tugged at her arm.

"Come on you should at least hear me out."

Victoria eyed her closely "hear you out about what? Are you implying that there is something between you and Melina?"

Mickie went quiet. Victoria smiled softly, the smile feeling so fake; but she was pulling it off perfectly.

"You're not mad?"

Victoria shrugged "if there was anything between you two…or if anything had happened between you two I'm positive you would have told me." She pulled her eyes away from Victoria's for a moment.

Victoria stepped closer, kissing her on the forehead.

"_Right…?_" her voice low whispers as the warm breath touched the surface of Mickie's forehead.

She breathed in deeply trying to ignore the tugging feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Victoria's eyes wandered away her sight on Trish. Who was standing near the elevator watching the two closely.

"Right." Mickie whispered Victoria pulled back a bit smiling at her.

"Good then…I have no worries." She placed another small kiss on her cheek "now if you excuse me…I have to take a shower and get to bed early. You should do the same Mickie it would do you good."

"Wait…what about our fight?"

Victoria shrugged "it's over and done with. Sleep well Mickie." She winked at her before heading off towards the elevator.

Mickie's eyes followed Victoria until she entered the elevator, she shook her head.

"What I am getting myself into?"

----

Trish's hands slid down Victoria's back, they soon ran up slowly. Her hands were soon on Victoria's shoulders massaging them softly.

Victoria tensed a bit at the feeling "you are doing wonderful work." She pulled her hands off turning towards Trish.

"I'm not doing this anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because…I'm not doing a good job all I did tonight was guilt trip Mickie into thinking-

"So?!" Trish rolled her eyes at the other woman.

"You have to do what you have to do."

Victoria shook her head "I'm not doing it! It was a mistake to make the bet…it was a mistake to even listen to you."

Trish eyed her closely "what's with this sudden change of heart?"

"Nothing it just doesn't seem right. And it isn't, I always feel guilty and bad…it's not a good feeling Trish."

"That's obviously pure bullshit Victoria!"

"It is not!"

She chuckled "it is…because you're falling for her. Or already have doesn't really matter." Victoria was getting another urge this time it was the urge to smash Trish's head into the side of the elevator.

She swallowed back hard.

"Don't peg me for a real blonde! It's written all over your face!"

Victoria roughly grabbed Trish slamming her hard against the cheap cold elevator wall. It shook a little, "it's not that _Trish_. You can't hurt someone by taking them…especially when they are already taken!"

"W-What?"

"Face it Trish you've already lost!"

The doors quietly opened and Victoria stepped out without a second thought. Trish slid down and onto the floor as the elevator doors quietly closed.

She simply shook her head "it's not over yet its _far_ from over."

* * *

I'm proud of this chapter! I'm sure you can tell I adore a Trish with an edge! So yeah... It's really starting to get intense. Anyways once again thank you for the wonderful reviews this story would totally be nothing without you guys! Now...go shoo you know the drill! 


	15. What I've Done

A/N: Well sorry for the wait, been kinda busy. Not to mention this chapter kinda was picking at my brain for over the span of three days. Couldn't focus on much, I didn't even really feel like writing. So I suppose you could say I had some writers block. But none the less here it is chapter 15 for Bumps In the Road! Surely there are many bumps in the road...and this chapter is inspired by What I've Done by Linkin Park. Mind you the only good song on their new cd...don't know why I bought the cd though. I'll have to rethink that later anyhoo enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

* * *

Victoria sighed in relief she was finally able to just sit down and have a normal conversation. Without having to worry and deal with Melina's nagging and Mickie's…distracting…views so to say.

John eyed her, the morning was always tough to get through and having one of his closest friend's in the mindset she seemed to be wasn't much help.

"So…what's going on with you lately? Haven't seen you around much." She shrugged and picked at her breakfast.

"To much to do…I've been running around doing errands for _Melina_."

John chuckled "well that's always fun." She dropped the fork on the plate and stared at him closely.

"It's like a second job! So much to do so little time she keeps saying. I don't understand what the hell is going on around this place. There always has to be something creeping around the fucking corner!"

John handed her a napkin.

"Do you need this to wipe away your tears? Princess because your crybaby attitude frankly scares me." She glared at him and leaned back.

"It's not funny John…I'm seriously burying myself deeper and deeper into this hole." He put the napkin down and sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head quietly "nothing…I'm just annoyed."

"Vick…I'm not stupid. There is something wrong…what the hell is it?"

She shrugged "I'm just getting caught up with the _wrong_ people."

He nodded "then break free from them. Tell Melina she can shove her _deal_ up her ass!"

Victoria smiled at him it wasn't the most totally free conversation but John always seemed to make her smile.

That was his job

"If only it were that simple…but I don't want to talk about this anymore. How are you and Candice doing?"

John grinned "me and Candice..."

----

"So how was the rest of your evening?" Mickie quietly asked as her and Melina made their way out to the rental. A nice full breakfast would do them well, until they hit the road later in the day.

"Quiet…kinda lonely. Nothing really new yours?"

Mickie shrugged "quiet kinda lonely nothing really new."

She smiled at Melina "you know we haven't talked about the other day."

"I know." Mickie whispered she had kinda wanted to forget about it. These kinds of things weren't really her specialty and now she was stuck between two women.

Two wonderful women, with their own lovely traits and even with their not so lovely traits all and all Mickie just wasn't sure what to tell either.

"Maybe we should clear the air." Melina whispered. Both women quietly entered the rental taking a seat in the passengers seat Mickie turned her head.

"Clear the air about what? Exactly? About how I-I…" she stopped herself.

She couldn't speak what in hell was she supposed to say? 'Oh yeah by the way Melina I'm also kinda dating Victoria. Hope you don't mind me, maybe sometime three of us can have a threesome!' Mickie groaned this wasn't going to be simple that was for sure.

"Mickie don't worry about it, I'm sure if it really mattered something would have already happened." Mickie's brown eyes settled upon Melina's form, she was looking out the window.

"I-It's not like that."

She shrugged "it doesn't have to be. I just…already know."

"Already know what?" Melina kept her body slightly turned away form Mickie's

"I saw you and Victoria last night. In the lobby…not to long after I left. Well I didn't really leave. I think its better this way I mean if you and I just stay as business partners, I'd much rather stay away from anything else."

Mickie was silent, as Melina turned towards her.

"I think that also includes friends…"

"I told you it isn't like that Melina." This time it was Mickie's turn to look out the window.

"I think your just denying it Mickie. What we did the other day it shouldn't have happened at all. I don't believe in mixing business with pleasure."

"What the hell's the difference?!"

"I just feel its better this way Mickie. It's nothing personal!"

Mickie shook her head in defiance "but I kissed you so it is!" Melina grabbed her hand tightly. Causing their eyes to lock, Melina tried to hold back the urge to kiss Mickie.

"We have to focus on other things like Ashley and- Mickie stopped her with a soft kiss. Melina quietly closed her eyes leaning into it a bit, Mickie's hand lightly graced across her soft cheek.

Mickie broke the kiss "can't you see I want you?" Melina opened her eyes quietly.

Melina shook her head quietly.

"We can't do this Mickie! Wanting and needing someone are two different things! I don't want…to be something for you on the side."

"You won't be you can be everything…"

Melina turned away once more "no…I don't want that either. I _need_ you…to help me keep my job. I don't…I don't _want_ you."

Melina bit hard on her lip, as the silence crept into the car. She didn't want to say, she didn't want to hurt Mickie but she also didn't want to get hurt herself.

Mickie stared blankly for a moment before quietly opening up the car door.

"Okay…" Melina could hear the door shut. She breathed in hard trying to suppress the tears they were violently attacking her eyes.

Mickie could feel a sickly feeling coming across her body. She quietly was heading back into the hotel. She had done this before and now history was repeating itself in such a horrid fashion.

She just couldn't bear the feeling or the thoughts, Mickie quietly sat down in front of the hotel fireplace. Running a hand through her long hair she muffled a silent word.

So soft that not even herself could make it out, turning quietly she looked upon the fire.

"What have I done…" she had done_ it_ again and she knew it.

----

Victoria had made her way back up to her hotel room. Her breakfast with John had gone quite well as far as she was concerned.

Victoria opened her hotel room to see two blonde women sitting on her hotel bed.

She shook her head and quickly shut the hotel door "what are you _two_ doing here?!" she hissed. Trish smiled innocently before standing up.

"Oh nothing just coming to wish the next WWE Women's champion some luck."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah good luck _Victoria_."

Trish glared at the younger woman "you're supposed to be on her side."

"Well sorry if I hold back the happiness. Knowing one of the most undeserving women I have ever met in my life is going to win the belt I'm after."

"Excuse me if my legs aren't open twenty four seven like yours. But I have far more talent then you will ever have…at least when it comes to wrestling Assley!" the blonde glared at Victoria

"Fuc-

"STOP IT!" Trish yelled.

"You two are going to be a team come Raw and you Ashley are going to help her get that title! Or else I'm going to make sure you get nothing! Not a damned thing!"

"Fine whatever! I just better not get screwed over in the end by this bitch." Victoria glared as Ashley left the hotel room in a rush, Trish shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother with her. She doesn't take direction well."

"Like it really matters." Victoria pushed past Trish; the blonde quickly grabbed her spinning her back around.

"What's wrong with you? Get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Victoria shook her head "what's it to you?"

Trish shrugged "well it could mean nothing, or it could mean the world to me. Take your pick."

Victoria nodded "cute really, but I don't play those kinda games."

"I beg to differ you still have your little wager with John. So I'm pretty sure you like these games to some degree."

"Is that all you came here to do? Bother me with bullshit?"

"Nope…I just came to remind you of what you've done. Not to mention I don't see Mickie coming outta your hotel room. In fact I believe is saw her earlier leaving with Melina."

Victoria eyed her closely not sure what to make out of the current situation. She could do two things, risk the chance of having Trish tell Mickie about her indiscretions or _destroy_ Mickie James.

Either way it sucked, or either way Mickie would be hurt in some form of another. But Victoria would lose more then just a bet this time, she would lose her chance.

Something that meant more then anything to her, something she was keen on keeping.

"Well then I suppose I should get back to my work. You know put the fake smile on my face and pretend like I'm not trying to ruin Mickie's life."

Trish smirked at her "of course you should. Because it's what you do, and what I absolutely _adore_ about you! Your are perfect in many ways."

"I'm not perfect." Victoria said simply.

"Oh you are, and your flaws make you perfect at least to me. Now I'd better make my exit who knows maybe Mickie James will stop by, or maybe she'll just screw around behind your back. I suppose it wouldn't matter she's known for such things and you aren't much better."

Trish blew a kiss to Victoria before leaving the hotel room.

"Look at what I have done." She shook her head.

* * *

Yep there it is hopefully I get something going. I need to bring back Candice in some form or another so I shall. I swear I haven't forgotten about her! lol Anyways would love some feedback on this chapter! Oh and of course Have a lovely day! 


	16. Luck Eh

A/N: Well look who's back...dun dun!!! I'm back! Yay! Back with a new chapter! Woo! Exciting really! I got's to tell yeah it feels good to have a new chapter for you all. It really is, I know it's been months since I wrote anything and I apologize for the exteremly long wait. But I finally found a little inspiration to carry on with. This chapter isn't long and it doesn't have a lot to it, but I'm slowly getting back into my groove and hopefully I'll have another chapter up within the coming days. But of course I'll stop with the antics carry on, do so enjoy the new chapter! Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Yay! I'm back and guess what?! I **_still_** own nothing! Not to bad if I do say so myself, I...own...nothing.

* * *

"That was not apart of the plan Victoria!" Trish had yelled, apparently Raw hadn't ended the way the blonde had planned.

Frankly Victoria could care less; I mean she was the new women's champion. What did it matter to her?

"Victoria look at me damn it!" she shifted her view back towards Trish as the woman continued with her yelling.

Well the battle royal hadn't turned out exactly the way Trish had wanted and as previously mentioned Victoria could care less.

So what if she and Mickie had eliminated Ashley a few too minutes soon…well actually Ashley had been the first one eliminated. But who didn't see that coming?

Oh right…Trish didn't.

"What was I supposed to do?! I couldn't blow my cover." Trish stood up off the hotel bed; she put her hands on her waist and glared at Victoria. It was like she was in detention or something…

"Yeah when I said eliminate Ashley I meant later on in the match. I didn't mean make her the first victim of the widow's peak!"

Oh…and that was another thing that had gone a little wrong…

"I told you Trish! Victoria doesn't deserve that title! She doesn't deserve anything!"

Victoria groaned and leaned back in her chair as Ashley stepped out of the washroom. She was wearing a nice little white neck brace; when Victoria saw her the first time.

She tried really hard to suppress her laughter, and now a mere few hours after Raw. She still was having a hard time trying to hold back her laughter.

"Calm down Ashley there is a perfectly good explanation for the widow's peak isn't there Victoria?" Trish's eyes burned holes through Victoria; she shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"There is…however…what do you know. I have to leave I have celebration diner to get to…with John. So I really gotta go. You know it's just I have no time to explain."

She smiled at the two before quickly getting up off the chair and heading for the doorway.

"If you leave Victoria I swear to god…" that so very threatening voice. Boy you gotta love those voices dontcha?

She quietly turned around to face to two blonde haired vixens, "or what Assley?" Victoria chuckled and left the hotel room.

"You have to do something about her!"

Trish shook her head "stop whining. I'll fix this problem; I'll fix it real good."

---

Mickie shifted uncomfortably on the hotel bed, she hadn't seen Melina in a few days and it was slowly starting to bother her. Slowly…pfft it was bothering her a great deal.

In fact for the last couple of days she hadn't been able to have a decent nights rest. Now that was a crime all on its own.

But that was only the start of it; Melina had been using Johnny to relay information that was supposedly needed to Mickie.

Instead of seeing Melina and having her tell her all this important information straight to her face.

Life was cruel, not that it was shocking news. Mickie just simply wanted to hear her voice and maybe even see her.

Was that too much to ask? Obviously it was Mickie crossed her arms as she stared up at the ceiling. If it wasn't one problem it was some other problem, Victoria or Melina.

_Victoria_ or _Melina_.

What an absurd question! It was beyond absurd! It was…a very good question.

Why did it have to be such a battle? I mean she liked them both she did and she knew it. However the question was who did she want more?

Well that would be the obvious question wouldn't it?

"Melina…" She let out a sigh; annoyance was creeping into her voice.

Darn the bloody unfair world! At the start of the month she didn't even like Melina now Melina was the only person on her mind.

Funny how that worked out, "Isn't it though?" now she was talking to herself at this point. She really horribly needed sleep, she even read from somewhere once that if you don't get enough sleep you slowly go insane.

"I'm already insane getting myself caught up in a mess like this."

She groaned talking to yourself wasn't making her any happier. But at least she had someone to talk to…at _least_.

"Someone save me from my madness!" Mickie tossed the blanket over her head. After a few moments of silence a knock at her hotel door was heard.

Tossing the blanket off she headed for the door, "better not be Johnny." Pulling the door open, she saw no one was around.

Blowing a puff of her hair upwards she shook her head, "whoever that was is a total jer-

She stopped and noticed the small piece of paper sitting on the ground in front of her feet. Mickie bent down and picked up, quietly her eyes traced across the writing.

_Meet me on the roof in ten minutes we have to talk._

_-Melina_

Mickie's heart skipped a beat it was like the woman had read her mind. Without actually reading her mind, it just had to be fate. Or luck…it was mostly luck. At least she had assumed, Mickie quickly shut the hotel door.

Hey luck was better then nothing right?

* * *

Not much but like I mentioned I'm slowly getting back into that ever painful writing form. However I would still love some reviews good or bad. They always make me smile! 


	17. A Little Info Goes A Long Way

A/N: Well here you go another chapter, another short chapter. But what can I say, it's something at least. Hope you enjoy and what not.

Disclaimer: Yeah...I own nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

Victoria knocked impatiently on the hotel door, after a few seconds of waiting John opened the door. Only to be pushed aside as Victoria hopped onto his hotel bed.

Grabbing a pillow she buried her head into it, "Hey Victoria great to see you to, oh and make yourself at home." A muffled groan escaped, John shook his head and shut the hotel door.

"You know Victoria it seems you have a problem and it seems to be bothering you-

He was quickly cut off, "I don't have a problem! I'm just tried! I need sleep I need…ugh forget it." He crossed his arms and sat down on the hotel bed next to her.

"I know what you need. You need to get laid." Her head popped up from the pillow a nasty glare sent his way.

"Or anger management whatever one works best."

"This is not a laughing matter John."

"Why? What is really bugging you? Is this about the bet we made?" She quietly sat up and shook her head, the pillow held close to her.

"Then what could it be?"

Victoria was silent; John rolled his eyes and poked her in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you that delicate? I only poked you." She glared and poked him once in the chest.

"OW!"

"See it hurts doesn't it?"

He quietly nodded, "you have nails! That was unfair! But…I suppose it does…"

She smirked at him, "And there is nothing wrong things are just getting outta control."

"Like what? Is Melina giving you a hard time or something?"

Victoria laughed, "Yeah right."

"Well then champ why are you bothering me now? I mean if nothing is _wrong_." He made sure to put emphasis on the wrong. She rolled her eyes and fell back against the hotel bed.

"Cause…"

He urged her on a bit, "cause…why?"

"Because…I'm the champion now." She lied, she knew she was getting real good at that whole lying stuff. Hell John knew nothing about the whole Trish ordeal and it was the way she wanted it to stay.

He shrugged "being the champion is tough, you should know that by now. However I need you to get the hell out."

She turned her head towards him, seeing that lame smile on his face.

"Let me guess…Candice?" His stupid grin grew larger and Victoria sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me one." "Fine, if you buy me dinner."

Victoria hopped off the bed, "I do not owe you dinner!"

He chuckled, "its payment for the advice I gave you."

"You didn't give me any advice!"

"So you think…now go get out of here."

---

Mickie wasn't sure if she should even go up the stairs that led to the roof. In fact she was sure that an alarm of some sort would go off.

Then she would be yelled at for heading up to the roof of the hotel. She shook the thoughts, she was just too damn curious. She wanted to see Melina. If that meant setting of some secret alarm then so be it!

She took a long drawn in breath before pushing the door open; shutting it behind her she cringed just waiting for the SWAT team to come rushing in.

But what do you know nothing happened. "It's the lack of sleep damnit!" Mickie took in another deep breath and headed up the stairs.

Mickie soon reached the top and opened the last door that lead to her destination. Stepping out into the cool air, she called out Melina's name. The wind blew swiftly, as she took a few more steps out onto the roof.

"Melina? You here?"

"Not really…" Mickie almost jumped at the sound; quickly she turned around to see Ashley.

The blonde chuckled, "wow I didn't expect that to scare you that much."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What I had to have something to get to come up here. So I used Melina, and what do you know it worked."

Mickie glared, "I'm leaving…"

"Whoa wait Mickie, I got some useful information for you."

She stopped and quietly looked at Ashley, "information?"

She simply nodded, "yep some pretty neat stuff. I think you might wanna here it before you run off back to your lonely hotel room."

Well she did come up all this way…I mean Ashley wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she must have had some kinda reasoning for coming up here…right…?

"I can't trust you, so you can take your information and s-

"Mickie James! Just shut up and listen! I'm trying to help you out here. I'm sure you'll find this information to be pretty _useful_."

Mickie crossed her arms, "fine hurry up it's freezing out here."

Ashley smirked, "I promise it will be well worth it."

* * *

Told yeah short, but read and review. Have a nice day all! 


	18. Tomorrow Maybe?

A/N: I don't want anyone to think I have given up on this story, because I haven't. The world just likes to sometimes eat you up…like one big marshmallow! Yeah marshmallow wasn't the best analogy however, after much time spent in front of my computer. Of thinking and working on ways in which I would further the story I must admit I'm not postive on how its going to turn out so who knows even if this chapter makes no sense. But yeah, enough of long winded speeches… so here you are chapter 18! I really, really hope you do enjoy it. I was going to add more to it, but I eventually chose not to. I hope that it has turned out well enough...so yes enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah totally don't own anything.

* * *

It was a strange feeling and odd one even. It even made her skin crawl a bit, made her want to be sick and maybe spill the contents of what seemed to be in her stomach. This was something she was new to; an incredible feeling of overwhelming rage was slowly taking over her.

It was not a feeling Mickie James was used to, sure once and awhile she would be annoyed, angry even. But this feeling took the cake, betrayal and rage mixed into one. She wanted to punch something, maybe break a few things. As she paced around her hotel room, she thought of many ways in which she could very well hurt the woman.

The woman being Victoria, oh yes with the new information granted to her she felt like she needed to confront her, and maybe stab her eyes out. However as Mickie trudged around the hotel room lost deep in her thoughts she never once heard the knock on her hotel door.

Refusing to listen to her voice of reason, Mickie kicked her bag. Why? She wasn't sure; it seemed like a good idea for the moment. If she could she would be kicking Victoria, but even she knew that might cross the line. Ashley was known backstage for her manipulative ways, was she smart? Not in Mickie's book but that didn't matter.

Victoria was the one at fault, and that was bothersome. Another knock came at her hotel door, this time it was a tab bit louder then before. With a heavy sigh Mickie proceeded to open the door. She was boiling with rage, festering with crazy ideas and what not. Yet she hoped who ever it was had enough sense to not tick her off.

"Mickie are you busy?" she stared at the other woman, and soon the sensation to break everything in her sight quickly flooded away. "M-Melina?" She a half smile made its way onto the other woman's lips.

"Yeah I wanted to apologize; I'm sure you have noticed how I have been ignoring you lately." Mickie quickly ushered Melina inside, before she shut the hotel door.

"Mickie…"

"I was worried you might hate me or something."

Melina shook her head, "that's silly of you to think such a thing. I was just…so jealous and hurt about this whole situation. I needed some time away from you, as both a friend and…whatever else."

Melina received a nod from Mickie urging her on.

"So I was finally decided that I should stop being so stubborn and just come and see you. Well actually Johnny told me to. He basically said if I didn't he would jump out of the window."

Mickie smiled at Melina, "well I'm glad you did. I'm also glad that you don't hate me or anything."

There was just something mesmerizing about her, that made Mickie's heart quicken and her to lose any bad feelings. Melina was like this unexplainable thing to her, hell she got Mickie to forget what happened within the last half hour in only the blink of an eye.

"Everything is alright now Mickie, no worries. However I would like to talk to you about the title situation."

Then of course it went away, the same way it came the same way it left. All in one big flash.

With a sigh Mickie shook her head.

"Uh, look Melina I'm glad to see you and all but I'm just not in the mood to talk business." A quizzical look appeared on Melina's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you really need to worry about. I just don't feel like talking about the same old stuff. Its like a never ending pattern, you throw all these things into the air and its like I'm supposed to catch them all."

"What are you talking about?"

Mickie shut her eyes before falling back onto the hotel bed.

"I'm tried and I'm sore, and you come see me tonight…and all for business. How lame is that?" Melina sat down on the hotel bed, placing a hand on Mickie's thigh she spoke.

"I'm sorry Mickie; I didn't mean to come here just to bother you with all this stuff. Its just Wrestlemaina is around the corner and…"

"I know, I know. I get it, just don't worry about it. All these things will some how come into perspective and everything will work out just fine. I just feel as if there is some dark cloud hovering above that's waiting to swallow all of us whole."

"I think you've been listening to much depressing music Mickie. I may not be champion and you may not be champion, but Victoria came through for us." Just the mention of the woman's name made Mickie's insides burn with rage. Clenching her fist together she sat back up.

"You're out of your mind if you think Victoria being champion is a good thing." With a funny look on her face Melina shook her head.

"What in the world are you talking about now?!"

"I'm talking about how she isn't an ally, she's an enemy! She's against us; this has all been in the works for a couple weeks now. She was trying to mess with us, gain our trust and then sweep right in and destroy it all! Only to watch us, fall alongside as she stood above us laughing her ass off."

"Mickie are you sure you're alright?"

"Are you not hearing the words that are coming out of my mouth?! Victoria is bad news, she is a danger to us."

"Mickie…"

"No it's true. I heard it all; she's been working against us. I bet all of those other-

"Mickie stop. This isn't helping anyone."

"Your not listening Melina, Ashley told me everything. She told me how Victoria has been helping her and Trish get to me, get to you."

Melina released a forceful sigh, "Mickie did you just hear what you said? You're claiming these things against your girlfriend…and you heard it from Ashley? Are you serious?"

"What?! But Ashley…and she also…but…"

Melina stood up and crossed her arms.

"You Mickie James need some rest try and get some and we can finish this discussion tomorrow."

"But…but Melina…"

"Tomorrow Mickie tomorrow."

With a small wave Melina quietly left her hotel room, leave Mickie alone with her insane thoughts. Why did she believe Ashley again? It all just wasn't adding up, it had to be some crazy scam by them. Trying to rip their three person army apart, it had to be. It was slowly starting to come in clearly into her mind.

She was acting crazy, throwing out all these accusations, thinking of ways to hurt Victoria. Besides why in the world would Ashley just reveal a plan like that?! Mickie could feel herself calming down now, the rage was subsiding. Which was a very good thing, a crazy Mickie wasn't a good one.

On the other hand she really was tired, and that might have trigged the anger and belief towards all the things Ashley had said. However she would put it in the back of her mind and maybe just worry about tomorrow.

"Wait…did she just say Victoria was my girlfriend?!"

Or at least she would try and sleep it off. Sometimes these things just weren't kind enough to leave her mind.

* * *

Please do review. I would surely adore it, good or bad. Anyways I'll hopefully have something more up...not when sure, but if I'm lucky and if the juices are flowing soon. 


	19. Authors Note

**- Totally long Authors Note -**

Shame on me, really. No I'm afraid this isn't the very long awaited update to BTR. So I apologize for anyones hopes I have utterly crushed. I'm also well aware of the fact that this hasn't been updated in MONTHS. So I'm dearly sorry for the total and utter lack of updating it at all. I feel as if I need to explain things.

First off I want to clear the air and say this I am **NOT** giving up on this story whatsoever. If ever at all. So now to explain why it has been so long since the last update. Well aside from the crazy world as it stands now, I haven't really thought about this story much at all. Now I'm not saying I forgot about it, because I haven't. I have been wanting to update it for awhile now, but I haven't been able to find the proper ground to continue it. So its really my lack of a _'muse' _to say the least. I will carry it on eventually I just don't have a very good time period to write in an update. I want to carry it on. I really do.

But if you stick around...then you know you might be in for a surprise. To be honest I've been using my 'muse' up for other small projects and it eventually has begun taking its toll on me. However I will say that there will be an update soon, not super soon but soon. Within the next month or two if at least to keep some people intrested. I'm sure many have already given up on me and this damn story but I will assure those who haven't.

This story _will _be finished! Even if it ends up killing me it will be done. I want to finish this story, and I will finish this story. So please do bare with me for just a bit longer. Which brings me to the next thingy...

I'm so very happy many folks are enjoying it. _Yes_ I used the word _folks_. In all seriousness though you guys are great, really amazing. I'm happy about where this story has gone, and I want to finish it if only for you guys! So instead of wasting your damn time for as long as I have, I would like to extend my gratitude to everyone and say thank you. This story will be finished for all of you!

So once more thank you!

I'll hopefully super duper DUPER hopefully will have a NEW chapter up and ready to go...soon? Maybe? We'll see where this crazy life takes us. Anyways have a super awesome day!


	20. Stolen

A/N: The new chapter is done! Yay! Totally done and finished. I really do like how it turned out, and I had to argue with myself for well over an hour about it. In the end though I through out most of the ideas I had for the main plot, because they were killing the muse. So I pretty much winged it, and made sure not to forget some key things and what not. I'm also kinda glad I winged this chapter out, for I think it turned out pretty good. Anyways enjoy and please do review since I love them.

Disclaimer: Yeah still own nothing.

* * *

Mickie's arms where folded and her back was comfortably leaning against old shaped couch sitting in the middle of the hotel lobby. A coffee in one hand, and visibly noticeable anger written across her features.

Mickie James had _not_ slept well.

She doubted she could even say she slept at all. She didn't look like she had; she didn't feel like she had. She felt horrible to say the least, tried and grumpy. She ignored the random glances of people who recognized her and instead sat there sipping on her warm coffee.

She hadn't noticed the smirking woman, the one she did _not_ want to see today. It was bad enough she felt like crap, but what was worse is she wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Everything Ashley had said, it sounded…so true. She couldn't just dismiss it and sweep it under the rug.

Then again it was Ashley who had said it.

Mickie let out a heavy sigh, she was frustrated. Victoria lightly placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder; causing her to twist her head around. Mickie glared at her, annoyed that she was being bothered by the one person she did not want to see.

"Whoa relax it's just me."

Mickie rolled her eyes obviously she was far from amused.

"What do _you_ want?" The question came off with a more venomous tone then she had wished. Mickie ignored that though and shifted a bit over so that Victoria could take a seat next to her.

"I just…wanted to see how you are. You seem a little angry?"

'_Damn right!_' Mickie thought, she swallowed anymore more of those on coming thoughts and shook her head at Victoria.

"Tired Victoria just tired."

Her response was light, but truthful. The raven haired diva nodded knowingly, she hadn't returned to the hotel as early as she had expected. After the meeting with Trish, and all that John practically had to drag her out for some odd celebration. It was bad judgment on Victoria's part. But nowadays she had grown accustomed to making bad choices.

Mickie James was sadly one of them.

"Yeah me too."

Her voice was nearly a whisper, but Mickie had heard her well enough. She took a long gulp of her coffee and stood up; the awkward conversation was not on her to-do list today.

"I have to go."

Mickie whispered, and Victoria released a sigh. There was something up, and she was sure it wasn't a good thing.

"Uh Mickie…it's almost around lunch…do you wanna…"

"I actually promised Melina I would have lunch with her." It was a lie, sort of. She did intend on visiting the feisty brunette she just didn't intend on it being over lunch. Victoria nodded her head.

"Alright I suppose I'll see you afterwards maybe."

Mickie simply gave her a nod; she then walked off towards the elevator. Not even bothering to utter a goodbye of any sort. Victoria placed her hands on her knees and groaned.

"Later Mickie."

Victoria rolled her eyes and stood up; she would have lunch with or without the cranky brunette.

---

Mickie hadn't thought much about anything. Except the few things that had crossed her mind since she had awoke from her dreamless sleep. It went in a funny little pattern made of only thoughts. Stupid ones and ones she understood.

'_Melina, kill Ashley, Melina, interrogate Victoria, Melina…Melina..._'

The thoughts always came back to the same place though. No matter how angry or tired or whatever other feeling was out there. Melina always made them go away, and Mickie relished in it.

Even whispering the brunettes name made her smile, and so she did it often. In secret of course.

A known enemy turned into someone Mickie couldn't possibly stop thinking about someone she utterly couldn't kick outta her head either. Without Melina jumping around in her head as often as she did, Mickie was positive she would have gone insane. Something about that girl made her heart skip a beat, her breath hitch and her voice raspy.

Didn't bother her that much really. She enjoyed the little hold the woman held on her. She could even say she loved it, but these weren't things she wished to get into at the moment.

Instead she carried her feet down the hallways of the hotel searching for the room that held someone who was very quickly becoming an enthralling ever repeating thought inside Mickie James' mind.

Her steps were slowing down as she slowly approached the hotel door. Something about her becoming a nervous wreck. Creped into her mind it wasn't apparent in her confident strides or her facial expressions but it was there.

So very there.

Mickie stood before the door, wondering what useless excuse she could use. Or perhaps what witty words would escape from her lips. Then her mind wandered off to their odd interaction the night before. How Melina had claimed Victoria her girlfriend, which was far from the truth.

Something about mumbled words and whispered thoughts leapt through her mind then. Randomly and without any real intent.

Mickie knocked a few times on the hotel door. She internally grasped onto her confidence and pulled it forth. Watching as the hotel door opened before her. She met the woman's steady gaze, and a smile stretched across her face.

"I didn't expect to see you so early."

Melina spoke, and when she spoke those words Mickie felt her heart jump. It crashed against her rib cage, and she gulped down the ideas that popped into her head. For some odd unknown reason Mickie was being engulfed into this black hole of nervousness and worry.

This was _not _Mickie James.

Nope it was just some silly form of Mickie that she had no idea existed inside of her. It was there though and obviously shining through her physical exterior.

"Are you okay?"

Mickie quickly nodded.

"I'm fine…just got a spaced out."

Melina chuckled at her, it was apparent the girl standing before her was shaking in her boots. Afraid of what she wasn't sure, but it was a little funny, and strangely cute. She had never seen Mickie nervous before, and over something that had become normal between the two.

Talking, talking without words of malcontent, or brutal slayings of character. Normal friendly banter had grown accustomed to them. It was weird at first for Melina; she got to see things she never noticed about Mickie.

She even got to kiss Mickie.

Perhaps it was really only a matter of time before their friendly conversations became awkward. Melina allowed Mickie to enter the quiet hotel room though, pushing those silly thoughts from her head.

"So what do I owe this visit?"

Mickie wasn't really sure, she really only wanted to get her mind off of evil raven haired divas that tired to take her to lunch. Ones she was angry at.

"I don't know, I guess I just got bored. Maybe."

Melina smiled at her, Mickie returned the smile.

"I figured you would have been having lunch with Victoria. She came by here looking for you this morning. Don't really know why since…well you know."

Mickie could feel the words bubbling up to the surface; she wasn't able to stop them either. They just blurted out into the air, and Mickie ducked her head in shame.

"She isn't my girlfriend."

Mickie cringed at her words, they sounded bitter and cold. She really just wanted to make her point clear, and instead it came out making her sound like a total bitch. She couldn't help though; it wasn't her fault that Victoria wasn't the one who was invading her thoughts.

After all the ripe information she gained the night before, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to have Victoria on her mind or in her life at all. It didn't matter though, not when she glanced over to see the questioning look on Melina's face.

"She isn't."

Mickie whispered once more, if only to make it sound solid. To make her point. Melina stepped forward towards the brunette, she entwined their fingers together and she looked Mickie in the eyes.

For a moment if only one tiny moment she could have sworn she saw a tiny flicker of sadness in Melina's eyes.

"You have to stop this."

Mickie could feel her heart pounding, her breath hitched and her voice was raspy as it flew into the air.

"I mean it…she isn't Melina."

The words were foreign; they didn't feel like her own.

"Please stop Mickie… I can't keep doing this with you."

Mickie could feel a lump in her throat, a bitterly large lump. She shook her head, in disbelief in annoyance. In uncertainty.

"Do what exactly? Deny what you feel?"

Her words were pleading, and her eyes searched for anything, anything at all. Melina tried to pull away from her, but Mickie held her tightly.

"Stop Mickie."

"I can't."

The words slipped off so smoothly, so full of conviction. Perhaps even truthfully, and that was something both women feared.

"I won't."

Melina looked away for the first time; she didn't want to see it. She didn't want to believe it, and she surely didn't want anything to do with it. But instead of pulling away, instead of pushing the other woman out the door.

Their lips met.

They touched, they melted they clasped together in a heated embrace. The kiss meant so much more. No more fumbled words, slipped from their mouths. Nothing happened, they just kissed.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Just one stolen kiss. Trimmed with emotion.

* * *

Hope you enjoy, I just couldn't help but add the random Mickie Victoria interaction. I hope you all enjoyed it and review and stuff. Yep have a great day! 


	21. Illogical

A/N: So this is it, eh? Chapter 20! Although because of my A/N there it comes off as Chapter 21. Doesn't matter though, I'm glad I got it done. I liked the way it turned out and I hope you all do to. Its of course going to get a tiny bit worse before it gets better, but I'm sure when it does get better all will be forgiven. Anyways there is only about three or four more chapters left of this story not including this one. I have to tie up loose ends and what not. So I hope you enjoy this chapter for what its worth, and I'm dearly sorry for the huge assed wait. Anyways on with it!

Disclaimer: I only own a Nintendo DS, bought with my own hard earned cash. So everything else is not owned by me, and please for the sake of all that is good in this world! Don't take my DS from me! But yeah...uh I own nothing at all.

* * *

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

Melina whispered the words softly before she quickly pulled from Mickie's grasp. However the only thing Mickie could really hear was the thumping of her racing heart, she held back the urge to just reach out and press her lips to Melina's once more.

The idea of it all was too heavy, to weighed down now.

It felt right but at the same time Mickie could already feel the bad repercussions of that small tiny kiss. So instead she stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights, while Melina tried to rationalize everything.

But it was apparently a vain cause, since neither moved from their spot, neither spoke for minutes but it really felt more like years.

They really just stayed their gazing at each other, trying to read each other's thoughts. Perhaps each hoping they could understand what the other was feeling, thinking or wanting.

_Want_ that was the whole problem now wasn't it? Or seemed like a logical explanation in Melina's head. Then again all of this happened because she had supposedly come to the only logical choice she had.

'_Mickie James will you help me?_'

How did that get twisted into something like this? How did Mickie _freaking_ James become the center of her affections? Did it really matter to her? No, not really. Did she really want this? Yes…well at least she was sure she wanted the brunette.

Everything else gets a little hazy after that though, which then begins to turn the color of grey.

Melina Perez never liked the color grey. Well she liked how neutral it seemed to be, but when it came to the grey lines that appeared everywhere in real world. She didn't seem to like it as much, it could go well or it could go horribly wrong. That was another one of her logical explanations.

Logic didn't seem to do anything to change how she felt about Mickie though.

That in turn ended up scaring her a bit.

"I want you."

Another logical explanation it seemed, it must have been. No it was more then that, it surpassed logic in all forms. Even when she said it she was positive Mickie had stopped breathing.

This was further then logic and that made it all the more real. Most things seemed to be illogical and this, _this_ as in _them_. Was surely one of them, it had to be. Or she hoped it would be, at least in her mind she did.

Sometimes the most illogical of things seemed to make the most sense.

"I…I think…"

Mickie tried to form words, but nothing wanted to come out. Instead she sighed, broke eye contact with the other woman and stared at her shoes. They seemed far more interesting now then before.

Mickie hadn't really thought it out, if they had ever gotten to this point. In fact she hadn't thought out anything, Melina was the brains of the whole thing.

Now…well now Mickie had to say something, anything would do really.

"I like…your shoes."

Perhaps anything but that, it was too late now though to take it back. Melina allowed a small smile to cross her features at the woman's mention of her shoes. It wasn't something she expected to hear, but it wasn't something horrible at least.

It just…threw her off a bit.

Everything illogical did though.

"I like…your shoes too."

Mickie only nodded, not daring herself to look at the other woman. Still she focused on her shoes, on the floor beneath her shoes. She had really gotten herself into a jam, a rock and a hard place. But it wasn't that horrible, not really…or perhaps even at all.

A few minutes ago, Mickie had all the right things to say. All the wonderful insightful things, yet now she could barely manage to render any words at all.

How fair was that?

"I want you Mickie."

Melina repeated, slowly she brought the other women's chin up gently. Just to look deep into those dark brown orbs, they were beautiful to her.

"I really do, and I never thought once in my whole life. I could ever want someone like you, ever. But now…you're really the only thing I want. I don't care who has the title anymore, I don't care if I do end up getting fired or not. I don't have the answers for all the questions being asked. All I know…all I _really_ know Mickie. Is that I want _you_."

Melina smiled weakly; slowly she could see Mickie unraveling before her. Those eyes of hers were revealing all the cryptic messages that lurked inside her mind. Yet there was something else there, something that lurked beyond the emotions presented to her. Melina slowly pulled her hand away from the women's chin.

With a sigh she spoke once more.

"I just…I just can't be with you. You're so…conflicted. There's something you still haven't figured out yet, and when you do Mickie. I'll be here I will, I mean that. You need to see her."

Mickie's features flashed with confusion, and Melina held that weak smile in place the best she could.

"See…see who?"

She asked it quietly, it was barely even audible.

"You need to see Trish."

Mickie wanted to be defiant at the mention of the blonde, wanted to tell Melina that she would never ever willingly go to see her. Because apart of her didn't want to and the other part of her screamed out to. She would never admit the latter of that statement though, not outwardly at least.

Melina's eyes flashed a bit of sadness, before she turned away from Mickie.

"I think you should go."

Yet the brunette didn't want to, she didn't want to leave the other woman's presence. She wanted to do something to stop this from happening. She wanted to whisper reassurances, and tell Melina all the things she would never do to hurt her.

Instead, however Mickie could only nod.

She walked to the hotel doorway and let out a heavy sigh. This conversation didn't feel over, and she really truly hoped it wasn't. Mickie had to tell her side, had to speak her heart.

But all she could say was goodbye. Hopefully that wouldn't last long though or Mickie would have to resort to mentally kicking herself and when you have to do that. You know you screwed up.

Mickie James wasn't going to screw up again.

* * *

Please do let me know what you think. Good or bad I love those reviews! Oh and thanks for all those who have been reading thus far, I really do appreciate it. It means a lot to me, even though I tend to be slow on updating, I don't mean to be. Anyways hopefully the next update will be sooner rather then later.


	22. Time Is Running Out

**A/N:** So here it is, Chapter 21. That's right its already done, I couldn't help it really. Its longer then the last chapter, and I think its pretty good. Although I know I might have made things a tab bit confusing, I'm not sure. But I tried to make at least parts of it tie together. More shall hopefully be explained in the next chapter I suppose. I'm not super fond of the ending either so who knows. I don't know if the next update will be as quickly as this one. Let's hope it is but other then that I have nothing else to really add. Except thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy, I really do. So with that being said carry on my friends.

Oh one last thing the title of the chapter is the title of the song. Don't even know why I titled that, but I don't know something to do with time and me listening to the song and whatever. '_Time Is Running Out'_ by Muse. Great band by the way, I love them to death. ANYways really carry on now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything whatsoever, not a damn thing at all. I own nothing!

* * *

Five days.

Five long grueling days, that's how long it had been since that day in the hotel room. Since the day Mickie had kissed Melina, had heard her confess her _want_. Five days of constant travel between cities, different shows different people all the stuff that came with being a WWE diva.

Since then Mickie had truly found herself conflicted by all means. Heart and mind they had been clashing against each other lately. Neither side was willing to let up either, and that proved troublesome for the diva. She had just hoped she would get some sign, some perfectly clear sign of what she should do.

Instead she got nothing, and in turn only became more conflicted. Held within the reigns of this war going on with herself. She had even gone so far as to consider what Melina had told her.

"_You need to see her."_

That one little line had been on repeat as it looped over and over again in her mind. She hadn't thought about how a confrontation like that would turn out though. She hadn't looked at the pros and cons all too well. All she knew, all she thought she knew that is. Was perhaps maybe just maybe in some weird way she really did need to see the blonde vixen.

To confront one of her biggest most evil of demons, stare her right in the face and hear what she had to say.

So Mickie nearly did that or she was going to, she couldn't clearly rationalize her reasons for it either. She just was, or she was about to. Instead she paced around in front of the hotel doorway. Another random hotel in another random city. She was pacing so much she could swear she was about to burn a hole through the carpet.

She had done light investigation into this situation, learning what she needed to know. Getting the information she wanted yet in smaller less intelligible packets. Then again she seriously doubted the words that sprang from Ashley's mouth well at least she tried to. But when she had confronted the girl, stood before her with a narrowed glance.

Everything that came out of the woman's mouth sounded so…bloody truthful.

Their jig was up anyways, Mickie knew the truth. Well at least part of it, and when Ashley had spoken the words with such a gratifying tone and a stupidly smug smirk on her lips. Mickie just knew, just freaking _knew_ everything she had told her all those nights before were true.

However much to the blondes chagrin Mickie could care less. Her only beef was with Ashley's dearest friend, Trish. For the moment at least, Ashley would get her's too one day Mickie would make sure of that. But sitting through the smug blonde's long boring talk about how Mickie had been screwed over, would be in vain if she didn't just knock right now. Knock on that hotel door and face the one person she swore she would refuse to see every again.

Well…at least refuse to face once more, in this form. This pathetic disappointing form Mickie seemed to be in. Awhile back Mickie would have been sorry would have begged and pleaded for forgiveness from Trish.

Yet now she wouldn't, and somehow in the brunettes mind it just seemed… _pathetic_.

She really should have felt stronger, better more confident even. Yet here she was back at square one, all to ease her ever wandering mind. To try and stop the war going on between her heart and her head. Mickie cursed herself for that; she would either do this now or never.

But never could lead to screwing up, which in turn lead down the road of failure. She wouldn't do that, and instead she begrudgingly knocked on the hotel door. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting, hoping that maybe just maybe she wasn't behind that wooden door. That maybe she could walk away saying she tried, but much to her empty wishes the door was slowly pulled open.

When it did, Mickie's eyes nearly popped outta her skull and her fist clenched together subconsciously and she stared hard at the other woman standing before her. The woman before her sighed, it wasn't one of relief either, it was one of uncertainty. Something you did when you didn't have anything to say, or at least anything you could think of saying.

"Did I get the room number messed up or something?"

Mickie muttered through gritted teeth, she was starting to feel the anger bubbling to the surface.

"I don't know did you? I wish you did but I doubt that. So…how you been Mickie?"

Mickie tried desperately to push the anger down, but she was annoyed, pissed off even. To see her standing before her like that, like nothing had happened. Like she didn't just fuck with her mind, or stab her in the back.

"I don't know _Victoria_ how has the women's champion been holding up these days?"

The venom escaped into her words, and her eyes flashed signs of anger. The raven haired woman ran a free hand through her loose dark locks, and sighed once more. Usually the warning signs weren't as subtle as they appeared to be now, yet she had been caught red handed. She was also positive the look on her own faced revealed that as well.

"Look Mickie…I want to explain."

The brunette scoffed at her trivial attempt, the woman before her had many chances to '_explain_.' Although Mickie hadn't been fully innocent in this whole debacle, the woman before her had done far worse. At least in Mickie's mind, a stolen title, spoon fed lies the whole thing had really all come back to the woman before her and probably the damned evil blonde waiting inside.

"The time for explaining has passed Victoria. Besides I don't want to listen to the words from a foot solider. I want to hear what the brains behind the whole thing has to say, I'm here to see Trish."

Mickie smirked smugly at the other woman's crestfallen look. Victoria gave a slight nod.

"Fair enough."

Mickie watched closely as the other woman disappeared into the hotel room. So…here it was. Here was how Mickie's world would fall apart, how the pieces would come loose and the anger confidence she just carried moments ago would disappear in mere seconds. It would happen Mickie knew that much, she was weak and ill minded when it came to Trish Stratus.

In turn…she would blame Canada for that. At least to humor herself that is, just to take her mind away. At least for a few short seconds of quiet. A few more moments passed and she could hear the whispers from the nearly wide open hotel door. She couldn't make out what was being said but she at least caught her name once or twice. Clamping her hands together, while continually tapping her foot onto the floor Mickie let out an audible groan of malcontent.

What seemed like ages, the blonde eventually appeared in front of her and Mickie stopped her movements altogether. Now it had officially begun, the lump in Mickie's throat began its ascent upwards. Trish stepped outside of the hotel room and quietly shut the hotel door behind her. She stared hard at Mickie, visibly causing the woman to shudder for a mere moment. She smirked at that reaction, pleased she was still able to do that.

With her arms crossed Trish spoke first, if only because Mickie appeared unable to.

"What do _you_ want?"

Mickie opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out, and instead she shut it. This was where her plan had stopped, this was were all her plans seemed to stop apparently. When she pictured standing before Trish, she just assumed something would happen automatically. Instead there was nothing but a gloomy silence, and Mickie standing there trying to think of something to say.

"Well?"

Trish muttered Mickie shook her head trying to clear the thoughts from running around at rapid speeds. She needed to say something, but once again confident Mickie slipped away from her.

Now she was pathetic '_I can never say what I mean_' Mickie.

But she was getting used to this Mickie. Trish leaned back on the shut hotel door, an eyebrow quirked at the other woman with a steady gaze on her. Mickie slowly began to find her voice, although it was shaky and nearly a whisper.

"I guess…I just…I…"

Trish leaned forward a bit and smirked at the woman.

"Speak up I can't hear you to well."

Mickie cursed herself mentally for her inability to speak a proper sentence, and while she _knew_ Trish could hear her perfectly fine, she cursed her too.

"I guess I just wanted to get some closure."

The words came off a little louder then she had intended, and she was a little surprised she had spoken an actually sentence. Trish chuckled at her, shaking her head slight the blonde spoke.

"That's it? Just some _closure_ to ease your conscience? Mickie I'm shocked, really I am."

The brunette bit her tongue only to stop the hateful words from slipping out of her mouth. She could say some pretty nasty things if she wanted to, and while Mickie was to blame for their falling out. Did she really deserve this? The brunette heaved a sigh outwards and shook her head.

She would not go there today, nope.

"Look I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here. I just want to know why."

Mickie clasped her hands together and took in a deep breath slightly relieved she was even able to say that. Trish shook her head slightly; she thoughtfully and quickly considered what to say.

"I wanted you to know what it feels like."

The blonde eventually said, and it soon became Mickie's turn to stare at her. Clearly she hadn't expected that.

"What do you mean, 'feels like?'"

The brunette asked, and the blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted you to feel what it feels like to have a knife stabbed into your back. However I ended up just getting Ashley to tell you all about it instead. It still worked though, obviously since from what Victoria has told me you two haven't spoken all that much. So there you go…you know what it feels like now."

Mickie ducked her head a bit and gave a small nod.

"I guess what goes around always comes back around."

Trish gave her shoulders another shrug and leaned off the door.

"It doesn't really matter now anyways, since you don't even care about the title. There's something else that has your interest now."

Mickie glanced back up at the blonde, confusion written on her features.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The blonde smirked slightly, and the two locked eyes if only for a moment.

"I think you and I both know what that means. But the real question is how long Mickie? How long till you do it all over again, or maybe you won't. Maybe this time is different, but what if it isn't Mickie? What happens then?"

The brunette furrowed her brows a bit; she wasn't a hundred percent positive on what Trish was trying to tell her. Instead she shook her head and just stared at the woman in front of her.

"What are you-

-You know what I'm talking about Mickie. You do, maybe your just not ready for it. You weren't before I know that first hand. But what happens when you figure it out? Will you run, or stay?"

Mickie stood there for a few moments, trying to think of something to counter what she was saying. But nothing came to her mind, nothing popped up. So she stood there like an idiot.

"You never needed closure Mickie and you never needed that title. In fact that title had nothing to do with anything at all really. Just something to take the guilt off your mind now wasn't it?"

The dejected look on the brunettes face caused Trish to sigh.

"Look…you obviously felt bad. Probably for a long time, and that's more then likely why you're here. But Mickie, I can't give you the answers your looking for. All I can say is what I did, and what I planned to do. Everything else your going to have to have to figure out on your own."

Mickie verbally sighed, to many thoughts rushed around her skull. To many ideas, doubts, _feelings_. To much, to fast, to soon.

"The letter?"

Mickie whispered, her question barely heard.

"It was just apart of the plan Mickie."

The brunette nodded, Trish was right. Nothing she could say, or do would make things any less hectic. This had little adventure had only proved to clarify things Mickie was already sure about. Yet it didn't help her with the stupid pointless war going on with her damn heart, and her damned mind.

"Then…I guess that's it."

Trish gave a short nod, "I suppose so."

Mickie clenched her teeth together and slowly began to walk down the hallway, only to be stopped by Trish's low voice.

"Mickie…just…just remember to breathe next time."

The brunette stopped in her tracks, listening as the hotel door clicked shut.

"Remember to breathe."

Mickie laughed but there was no humor in her voice, it was hollow. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It really wasn't, everything was just supposed to fall into place. It should have all just come to her by now; at least that's what she wanted. Yet she didn't work for anything now did she?

Now look at where she was Mickie James does it again. If it wasn't Trish then it couldn't have been Victoria, and if it wasn't Victoria who was it? _Mickie James _that's who, the catalyst of all these events. All the weeks spent plotting and planning to retain a title that in the end meant nothing to her. _Means_ nothing to her.

What did she really want then?

Mickie reached the elevator she pressed the small glossy button and stood there. Lost in her thoughts. What was she supposed to do now? Oh but she couldn't answer that question could she? WrestleMania was only mere days away now, and time felt like it was running out. It wasn't but it didn't change anything for her. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

The elevator doors opened and Mickie quietly stepped in, she hit the button for the proper floor and sighed. Leaning back against the wall, she hit her head once. The force was enough to make her cringe.

'_What do you __**want**__ Mickie James?_'

She shrugged her shoulders cursing the little voice in her head.

"I don't know."

She inwardly groaned, shaking the question away.

'_What do you__** need**__ Mickie James?_'

She cursed the voice once more, and stared at the illuminated button on the panel across from her.

"I don't _know_ anymore."

'_Then __**who**__ do you want? __**Who**__ do you need?_'

She leaned forward a bit in the elevator, her focus on the bright little light on the panel never wavering. She released a heavy sigh as the doors pulled open. Stepping out into the hallway she walked off.

Mickie had at least some questions answered. _Maybe_ all wasn't lost afterall, _maybe_ she had more time then she thought.

_Maybe_ just _maybe_.

* * *

Well only two or three more chapters after this one now. I finished this right after I finished the last chapter and I was going to go over it again once more. But I decided not too, since when I tend to do that a lot gets changed. I kept it like this and what not just for the sake of my ownself. But yeah, hope you enjoyed. Please to do feel free to review, bad or good. I love them all the same, and thats about it.

_P.S_ - _I just wanted to say that the Bruins played amazing...they just couldn't beat Price and then Thomas fell apart at the end. SO THERE! lol. Sorry hockey always with the hockey..._


	23. Her Loner Friend

**A/N:** Well I was totally going to just throw this in with the final chapter eventually whenever I finished the final chapter that is. However, I decided it might be good for some filler. Maybe even help me keep my promise of at least _two_ more chapters for this story. So I suppose here it is. Not overly fond of how it turned out I do however don't mind it, but you know what? Its my treat for you guys, yes it is. For all the lovely reviews you get this nice little teaser of a chapter before the final one. (_Although techincally I promised at least two more chapters shhh don't tell anyone_) Which shall be the very next chapter after this one. Anyways my friend's enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nearing the end and I still own NOTHING. Not one damn thing. Notta, zip, zlitch...if thats even a word. But yeah I own nothing.

* * *

The women's locker room was the place, and WrestleMania was the time. Well…it went something like that at least. Mickie was seated in a lonely chair staring at nothing other then the wall, the Women's title was on the line and it was coming up soon. What was she doing? Well…like previously mentioned sitting there staring at the wall, blankly to say the least.

There was a lot running in her mind, and yet nothing showed that on her features. She wanted to will herself up off that chair and take a nice long walk around backstage but she didn't. She just sat there, staring blankly at an equally boring wall. While the bulk of fighting between her heart and mind had ceased. She still remained as inanimate as before, to her there was nothing important about tonight.

Just another night she had to show up for to get a paycheck, another night filled with the same old story. Perhaps it didn't even really matter to her; nothing seemed to at the moment. She just allowed the thoughts to whirl around inside her mind, she didn't think too much on one subject for too long. Casually she shifted to the next one, not paying all that much heed to it.

She sighed inwardly when she heard the locker room door click shut. Now she wasn't alone, and it would probably end wrong in some way. When she casually tilted her head to the side a bit, a small tiny smile slipped onto her lips.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Mickie responded with a shrug, which in turn caused the woman standing before her to cross her arms.

"Mickie James…hmmm…shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her friend, she had nothing to do. Wasn't that obvious enough?

"_No_."

Candice rolled her eyes and leaned a little bit over shaking her head in thought. "No you just don't have a match." She replied her voice laced with colorful playfulness. Mickie noted this mentally in her mind, grinning smugly at the taller woman.

"Did that take you all night to figure out?"

Candice sent a glare Mickie's way, "no. Smartass, I just like stating the obvious."

"_Obviously_."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time, but seriously. Don't you have something super important to do like…" Candice glanced at her imaginary watch before turning back to her friend, "…_right _now. Right this _very_ second."

Mickie scoffed, "Oh yeah Candice, I'm just so important these days. You know me, running around defending the Women's title at every turn." The sarcasm dripped venomously from her lips, she didn't really mean for it to happen. But like most things seemed to be, it just did.

Candice shuffled a bit, placing more weight on her other leg and standing a little less straight before her friend. She then mimicked Mickie's scoff and rolled her eyes once more. Something she knew annoyed the brunette perched comfortably in the chair before her.

"You shouldn't act so cynical all the damn time Miss. James. You should be finding that pretty Latina girl you are oh so infatuated with and telling her how much you care about her. Not sitting here _pouting_."

Mickie laughed this time instead, but her laugher was of the empty kind. No humor sadly, seemed to be happening a lot these days.

"Right, of course Candice knows all."

The other woman tapped her foot a few times in a slow pattern, thoughtfully thinking over her next few words. It was like that for a few moments, just quiet nothing but the tapping of Candice's foot against the floor.

"I do. At least when it comes to Candice's loner friend Mickie James."

Mickie crossed her arms a bit and leaned back against the chair. Her eyes firmly on the woman standing before her, a questioning look on her face as she did so.

"Third person now?"

Candice glared and chose to ignore Mickie's comment. "Just go talk to her; what do you have to lose anyways?"

Mickie was silent, too silent for the other woman's tastes. That usually meant a few things, a few usually not so good things to say the least. So Candice did, what she thought she was good at, she spoke.

"My poor lonely Mickie. She's always waiting for that one thing that will never happen unless she makes it happen. Just because you and I have only spoken to each other maybe a handful of times the last like what? I don't even know, doesn't mean I wasn't aware of your…what should I call it? _Soul searching journey_, sure that works. Yes, your soul searching journey in solitude."

The brunette rolled her eyes and averted her gaze away from Candice, but when the woman's warm hands linked together with Mickie's. She just knew she wouldn't get to just shut her out.

"You're my friend Mickie, and while I don't really like Melina. I can clearly see that you are so crazily in love with the girl its slowly driving you insane."

"I don't love her." Mickie muttered half thinking her statement through and half not thinking it through as much. Just randomly throwing it out there to avoid the conversation as much as possible.

"Well whatever you feel for the girl you'd best tell her. Unless you already have, have you?"

Mickie chanced a glance at the other woman, and relented.

"No…yes…kinda. It doesn't really matter."

Candice smiled warmly at her obviously blind friend.

"No? Why is that?"

Mickie sighed, "because…she…she probably doesn't want to talk to me." Candice laughed, and it quickly got on Mickie's nerves. The brunette stood up pulling from the woman.

"I hate when you do that." Mickie mumbled.

"You really are crazy aren't you? Have you even _tried_ talking to her? What's with all the worry Mick?"

She shrugged in response.

"You know…"

Here it was it was coming now. Candice casually strolled over to her friend, an ever confident smile planted across her features.

"…Mickie really. You're going to have to try."

"I don't_ have_ to try Candice."

The girl's smile caused Mickie to internally scold herself. No reason whatsoever, well there was one little itty bitty reason…

"No, your right you don't. I mean you don't have to try at all and you can hop into the next car."

"The…next car?" Mickie questioned, her features mirroring her confusion.

"Of course! The next car taking all those folks to the insane asylum. I think you'd fit in pretty well in one of those places."

Mickie crossed her arms and glared. Trying hard to make it menacing, and failing miserably. Her friend was right; god the world was going to end now wasn't it? Candice Michelle correct! Yes…the world was about to implode.

"You're just a bundle of sunshine today now aren't you? However you've made your point clear enough _Candice_."

"I always do."

Mickie groaned inwardly, "okay I'll talk to her afterwards." Candice quirked an eyebrow and stared hard at the other woman.

"_Fine_, I'll do it now."

"Good…and remember to breathe Mickie."

The brunette shook her head, "why does everyone keep telling me that?" Candice gave her a shrug, "suppose it has something to do with you looking ready to pass out from panic. But hey, I'm not a doctor."

"And if you were I'm sure you'd have a lot of lawsuits on your hands."

"Hey! I would make a good doctor."

"Of course you would Candice, just because you're so…_helpful_."

"Damn right I am, and I would make a fabulous doctor. Thanks for the compliment Mick."

Mickie shook her head once more. "I hate when you totally ignore my sarcasm. That just takes all the fun out of it."

"Aww but that's what makes it fun for me. But now is not the time Mickie, it's time for you to go woo the girl."

"Of course, now that will be a whole other brand of _fun_."

"I will _never _understand why that girl likes you so much, I would find you _unbearable_."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "don't worry the feeling would be mutual."

"Oh what was that Mickie? You're_ leaving_? Oh well that's great." Candice smirked and sent the woman on her way. The last thing Mickie muttered before heading down one of the arena corridors. Was how much she absolutely loathed Candice some days, and she made sure that the other woman heard her.

That was how Mickie James rolled.

"That sounds so much better in my head. I'll keep it there."

She shook her head before crossing down another random corridor.

* * *

Somewhere a few chapters back I think I said I would somehow bring Candice back into it before I ended it. So yeah there you go I did, I had another idea for this. But decided against it, its really for the best. Anyways the next chapter will be the final one, and until then. Let me know what you think, and have a wonderful day folks.


	24. Remember To Breathe

**A/N: **So this is it isn't it? Man who would have thought that this story would last this long? I sure didn't I started this like a year ago man. That is a long time in my world. It was fun to write though, frustrating at times as well. But all and all, I really do like how it turned out. I like how I'm ending it, and I really truly hope you do as well. So thankyou to everyone who has ever reviewed, read, enjoyed, hated or loved this story through all twenty two chapters and hopefully through this final one. Because to be honest, without you guys I don't think this would have lasted past the first two chapters. So thankyou for your support and for sticking by me and this story. So...without further ado here it is. The final chapter of BTR. Enjoy my friends enjoy.

Title of the chapter was inspired by the song of the same name. _'Remember to Breathe'_ by Dashboard Confessional. I believe a few chapters back Mickie had mentioned her love for the song, and thus...how it all comes full circle...so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I will probably never, _ever_ own anything. So...I still own NOTHING.

_

* * *

__Remember to breathe._

That was so much easier to say then to actually do. Mickie clasped her hands tightly together, trying to stop herself from fidgeting. She was nervous, oh how she was nervous. Her stomach was doing flips and her mind was reeling from the affects of those flips.

Was it supposed to be this hard?

She wasn't sure; it might have to be though. At least that's what she thought, I mean it could teach her a lesson one day right? No, that didn't matter. None of it really mattered; she just had to do this. Yes, she _had_ to. She had to do it now too, or else she might not ever do it.

Careful placed steps leading her towards the locker room. She ducked her head a bit glancing down at her shoes. She figured it would help her, in some way. Perhaps counting her steps could slow down the pounding of her heart. Sadly though the more steps she took the harder her heart hammered in her chest. In turn it was harder to breathe properly; she could barely breathe at all to be honest.

But she was still walking, still placing careful steps.

_Twenty four_.

_**Inhale.**_

_Twenty five_.

_**Release.**_

_Twenty six_.

Then she stopped, she lost count of her steps. Mickie James was perplexed by this for some unknown reason. Well unknown to her at least, it would have been obvious to everyone else. She shook her head and began once more.

_One_.

_**Inhale.**_

_Two_.

_**Release.**_

_Three_.

She eventually did reach the locker room, but she didn't knock when she got there. No, she stayed perfectly still. Maybe hoping that she was invisible and that she could just sneak off and run down the other corridor. Yet she didn't, she didn't run. She thought about knocking, and when she did she thought about what to say.

Nothing came to mind, so she stood there looking like an idiot. A _nervous_ idiot. Why was she even nervous?

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

_Remember to breathe Mickie_.

It was too hard to breathe though, much too hard. It was probably even harder to think, then to breathe. That made things even more problematic for her. Something would come to mind though, right? It had to, this stuff had to just pop out from the sky. It would all just come to her wouldn't it?

She knocked.

Her knock was shaky and quick. The moments ticked away and she hoped that maybe just maybe nobody would be on the other side of that door. Maybe she could just say she tried…

But she always thought that.

She really did, and she cursed herself for that.

She always did that too.

He answered the knock at the door and was slightly taken back by the shaky brunette standing before him. This…this really couldn't be the Mickie James could it? He smiled though, and it brought a small sensation of relief over her.

"Yes Mickie?"

"Is…uh…i-is Melina around?"

She internally groaned, and then mentally kicked herself for that. Stammering Mickie was always a delight wasn't she?

"Yeah sure, I'll get her."

When he disappeared back into the locker room, Mickie sighed outwardly. Blessed and slightly relieved for the few moments she would get alone.

_Just remember to breathe Mickie_.

Breathing the problem that seemed to be persistent. The door creaked open a bit, and there she was. Mickie stared at her, so beautiful so…beautiful indeed.

Huh? What was that heart?

_**Inhale. **_

_**Release.**_

Right, breathing. Vital important to living, needed more then anything else. Right, I got it now.

"You…came to see me?"

Melina's questioned tossed out, and Mickie was caught like a deer in the headlights. There went all breathing again…

_Damnit_.

"W-Well yeah…uh…"

Mickie cast her gaze downwards at her shoes, happy that they would spare her a few seconds.

"Y-You…know…just seeing…h-how you are Melina."

Mickie cursed the world; she was practically talking to the floor. This was already starting to look bad. If only she could keep her breathing steady.

"I'm…good."

Come on…you can do it!

_**Inhale. **_

_**Release.**_

There you go, almost there now. Don't turn purple and fall over now Mickie, you don't want that. Just take it slowly…very slowly. Don't rush, don't freak out…just take it slow.

_**Inhale. **_

_**Release.**_

"I…"

Come on Mickie, you can do this. Its simple, it's _easy_. Slow and steady wins the race you know. Mickie glanced up at Melina; she opened her mouth looking just about ready to say something. Nothing came out, and she quickly shut it.

Once more Mickie.

_**Inhale. **_

_**Release.**_

Mickie clasped her hands together and slowly so very slowly started to form the words.

"I…actually…came by to talk to you."

Melina was silent for a few seconds, to many seconds for Mickie's taste. So when the panic started to overtake her, Melina smiled. A soft tiny smile that melted Mickie's ever thumping heart.

_**Inhale. **_

_**Release.**_

Don't lose the tempo Mickie, you can't. Your almost there just a little bit longer now.

"Alright."

Just alright? Not, I'm so happy to see you? Mickie cursed herself, the sooner you speak the sooner its over with.

_**Inhale. **_

_**Release.**_

Simple, easy.

"I want to be with you."

Mickie stopped, like completely stopped breathing.

"That came out all wrong."

She mumbled wasn't sure why. Melina's face fell slightly at her more recent outburst. Mickie slapped herself mentally for that one.

"I don't mean it like that Mel. I just…I thought it would be _different_."

A look of confusion appeared on Melina's face and Mickie's soon resembled that as well.

_You're forgetting to breathe Mickie!_

"I meant with this…with me and this. This whole talking thing I guess, I figured it would all just come to me. But it isn't and I look like an idiot."

Melina shook her head slightly.

"You're not an idiot."

Her heart exploded; at least that's what it felt like. For second, if only for a second. Then she remembered, and slowly it came to her.

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

Calmly, so calmly her breathing picked up. The oxygen entered her lungs and Mickie smiled. She grinned, like and idiot maybe, but she was…content.

"You're amazing, you are Melina. Your funny, smart, kind…you're all the good things in the dictionary."

Melina returned the smile, the words were starting to flow easier then before. There was no stuttering and the shakiness in Mickie's voice. It was disappearing with each passing second.

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

It was working and she was clearing thinking straight now. It was all coming to her, all making sense. The nervousness was going away and Mickie was there. Standing before the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on.

"I mean it though; I want to be with you. I even saw Trish like you told me to, and you know what? I didn't even care. No because the only thing I really had on my mind was you. It was always you…your…special Mel. To me."

Cliché maybe, but truthful? Totally.

"Mickie…"

The brunette shook her head, and chanced a step closer to the woman before her.

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

Your doing great Mickie, just say it now. Just say it all, throw it all together. Just spill your heart out! Be honest Mickie, you know you can.

"I don't care about tonight; I don't care what it means. I don't care about who wins the title or who doesn't Melina. Because to be honest, the only thing I want. The only really important thing that I need right now Melina…is _you_. That's why I came by…that's why I'm here right now. For you."

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

Now you just have to hold on Mickie, she'll have to say something sometime. It will be good, you hope. Oh you hope because you want this more then anything else in the world don't you?

_Yes_.

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

Your doing great, you really are. You've said what you've been dying to say for so long. Now all you have to do is wait…

That's the tricky part.

The minutes flew by in a quiet silence, and Mickie wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Instead she fidgeted a little bit with her fingers, she sighed outwardly and hoped and prayed…and wished for all the best.

"I…"

Mickie glanced over at the other woman, hopefulness in her eyes. Melina sighed, and stared at her for a few more seconds.

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

"I don't know what to say."

It was honest, yet it left Mickie's stomach doing flip flops. The brunette was thoughtful, and was trying her best not to break out into a full on panic attack.

"I…understand."

She murmured.

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

_Just keep breathing Mickie…_

Melina slipped her hands into Mickie's, startling the other woman. The sudden warmth sent shivers down her back, and caused a tiny smile to appear on her features.

"I know what I want though."

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

They locked eyes, and somehow, in Mickie's world. Those words were enough for her, enough to silence all doubts. To quiet all worries to shush the nonbelievers and somehow in some silly way. It made her heart jump and thump in to her slow breathing, her calm even breathing.

"I want to be with you to."

Mickie almost broke right then and there. But in a good way, her body quivered slightly and for a few fleeting seconds, her mind raced at an alarming rate and because of it she smiled. She grinned brightly, almost proudly.

She had somehow done it.

Accomplished something, no it was more then that wasn't it? Yes, it was more then that. It wasn't something that she had worked all her life towards; it wasn't a title belt that she could just wear around her waist. It was nothing like that, it was…much more meaningful then that.

It meant much more then any of that. There were just so many bumps in the road, and it had seemed as if each one got bigger and larger to overcome as time went on. Yet if this was what was waiting for her at the end of that long road.

If this was it…

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

…This would be more then worth it. So worth it, because it was so much more then a title belt could ever be.

"So…can…I kiss you now?"

Melina chuckled and gave a small nod. Mickie licked her lips before leaning in so slowly.

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

Mickie's lips pressed softly against Melina's, just a chaste kiss shared between the two. Mickie James had failed in her attempt to regain the Women's title. But she hadn't failed to get the girl did she? No, not this time.

_**Inhale.**_

_**Release.**_

_Did you remember to breathe Mickie?_

Yes, yes she did. She probably won't forget to anytime soon either.

* * *

Thankyou guys once more for sticking through this. I hope you enjoyed it, I really truly do. Anyways have a great day folks!


End file.
